Fire and Ice
by Halogazer
Summary: Kouga/Kagome. Kagome runs into the night after witnessing Inuyasha's betrayal, only to be found by Kouga. Her vulnerability and his passion begin to open up once forbidden roads to their budding relationship... Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kagome Higarashi jumped through the well with her backpack, mostly filled with candy for Shippo and ramen for Inuyasha. She took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of the air of the Feudal Era. After two days of nothing but tests, she was happy to return to the Feudal Era and see everyone.

She happily walked to the village, seeing Kaede tend to her herb gardens, Shippo chasing butterflies, Sango busy cleaning her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku sitting at the door of Kaede's hut meditating.

There was no sign of Inuyasha.

"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome blinked out of her thoughts upon hearing Shippo's jubilant shouts. She smiled as he jumped into her arms. "We missed you, Kagome!"

"I missed you too, Shippo," Kagome agreed.

"Did you bring any goodies for me? Huh? Did you, Kagome?" Shippo asked excitedly. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Yes, but you can't have any until after lunch. It'll spoil your appetite," Kagome replied. Shippo just nodded and jumped off of Kagome. "Where's Inuyasha, Shippo?" The little fox demon shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to go and hunt for food," Shippo answered. Kagome was a little confused; she agreed to bring food for lunch today, so why did he go hunting? She merely put her backpack down on the ground. "Where are you going, Kagome? Can I go too?"

"No, Shippo. Just stay here, okay? I'm going to find Inuyasha. I'll be back soon," Kagome remarked. With that, Kagome turned and walked off, hoping to find Inuyasha. _'Why do I have a bad feeling?'_

* * *

Inuyasha stopped running. He could smell Kagome. She had come back. He had to make this quick. He continued running until he found his way to his destination. A familiar priestess was standing patiently.

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha. I was wondering when you'd show up. What took you?" Kikyo asked.

"Uhh…I smelled Kagome's scent. She just came back from her time," Inuyasha stammered. Kikyo chuckled.

"So, my clone has come back to fawn over you, has she?" Kikyo closed the distance between them, extending her cold hand to touch his cheek. "But she has no idea we've been meeting like this, has she? She has no idea that you belong to me, does she?" Inuyasha merely shook his head and pulled her in his arms.

"Kagome will understand. I care about her, but I love you, Kikyo," Inuyasha replied. "I'm the only one who can have you. Naraku will not get what he wants from you because I won't let him."

"And what of my clone?" Kikyo almost demanded, falling into his chest.

"I'll talk to her. She's helping me find the sacred jewel shards. She's my friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt, Kikyo. But I'll always love you, dead or not," Inuyasha continued.

Kikyo smiled and moved in to capture his lips, but Inuyasha dodged her. "What?"

"Kagome's coming. I better go. She can't find us like this, not yet. I have to talk to her first," Inuyasha commented. Kikyo frowned.

"Alright. If that is how it must be, then fine. I will not wait like this forever, though, Inuyasha. Get rid of her," Kikyo snapped. With that, she turned and disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha sighed and ran off to meet with Kagome.

Kagome sighed. She had been walking in this forest for what seemed to be hours, and still no sign of Inuyasha. She considered on turning back until she saw something red closing in on her. She stepped back a few paces, but stopped when she saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Where have you been? Shippo told me you went hunting for food," Kagome began, putting her hands on her hips. "Didn't you remember that I was bringing ramen?" Inuyasha swallowed and put on his 'tough guy' face.

"Hmph. Of course I remembered, but I wanted to go hunting anyway. What's so wrong with that?" he questioned.

"Don't get all huffy with me, mister! I was just trying to save you time, but if you want to be a jerk, then fine! Hunt all you want! I'm going back to the village to start lunch. If you want any, you're free to come back," Kagome said. She turned her nose up at him and walked off. Inuyasha sighed and followed after her slowly. This was going to be harder than he thought, if he decided to tell her in the first place…

Kagome cooled down a little after lunch, and everyone spent the day in the village since Inuyasha spoke nothing of searching for the sacred jewel shards. After everyone questioned Inuyasha enough to make him mad, they went to sleep without any other thoughts.

Kagome couldn't sleep. She sat up from her futon and walked outside the hut, seeing that it was a beautiful night. She stretched and walked down the steps when she saw something heading into the forest. It was Inuyasha. Kagome followed her instincts and decided to pursue him. Her mind raced to what he could be doing awake and running off into the forest in the middle of the night. She gasped and stopped to hide behind a tree when she saw Kikyo standing in the clearing.

"Have you told her yet?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha walked up to her.

"No, but I will soon. I want to make sure that I find the right time. I don't want to hurt her feelings, Kikyo," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I don't care about the girl's feelings. If you proclaim to love me, then you must show me," Kikyo frowned. Inuyasha pulled her in his arms.

"I'll show you," he murmured huskily. He leaned forward, kissing her passionately.

_'That…that BASTARD! He's been meeting with Kikyo all this time! I…I can't believe he would…do that…'_ Kagome covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from screaming and sobbing out loud. The tears fell in cascades and she stepped backwards, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. Inuyasha and Kikyo pulled away, smiling at each other.

"I love you, Kikyo. Nothing and no one will ever change that," Inuyasha stated.

"Not even the girl?"

"No. I don't love Kagome. I love you, not her," Inuyasha responded. Kikyo smiled and nodded.

"Good. I love you too, Inuyasha. Nothing will ever come between us again. Nothing."

Kagome finally found the strength in her legs to turn and run as fast as she could. Where she was going, she didn't know. She just needed to get away before she was caught. What she didn't see, however, was Kikyo's delighted glance. The dead priestess had succeeded as Kagome ran off in a fit of sadness and hurt in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her, the care of demons in the night far from her mind. Tears flew in the wind as she tried desperately to flush the scene from her mind.

The tiredness of her legs became known, and she finally considered herself far enough to catch her breath and to rest. Her cries came in heaves and no matter what she did, they would not stop.

_'Why? Why would Inuyasha be that way? How long has he been sneaking behind my back to meet with that dead witch?! NO! I thought I loved him! Now I know I was wrong, so WRONG! I hate you, Inuyasha!'_ Kagome let out a cry of frustration and anger into the serene night. "I hate you, Inuyasha! I HATE YOU!" She fell to her knees and lay against a large boulder, crying herself hysterically to sleep in hopes that what she had just witnessed would go away with some sleep...

* * *

Kouga stepped out into the warm morning air. It was a beautiful day, and he could tell things would be good when he smelled Kagome yesterday. He could still smell her, so he knew she was close by, but what perplexed him was the fact that the mutt's scent was nowhere near hers like it usually was.

With Kagome in his thoughts, he rushed into the wilderness, following Kagome's intoxicating scent. He sped through the trees when he saw her. He smiled and stopped, only to find his happiness fade away when he saw the condition she was in. She had fallen asleep against a boulder, shivering, and her face looked distraught. Kouga was immediately concerned and he stepped to her side, lightly shaking her awake.

"Kagome?" She stirred and opened her eyes, which he noticed were puffy. "Kagome, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Kouga was indeed happy to have found Kagome after such a long hiatus from seeing her, but when he quickly noticed her sadness and saw her tears begin to fall, Inuyasha entered his mind. If the mutt was responsible for this, he vowed to rip the dog to shreds with his own claws. "Kagome..."

She looked up at him and tried to smile, wiping away her tears.

"H-hi Kouga. I didn't even sense you coming," she mumbled. Kouga bent down to her, reaching forward to stroke her reddened cheeks and catch her tears.

"What happened, Kagome?" He sat down beside her, waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kouga. Really," Kagome assured him, forcing a giggle to make it sound more convincing. Kouga shook his head, not buying it.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be out here by yourself, much less crying. Something is obviously bothering you. It pains me to see you so sad when you're such a bright, beautiful woman," Kouga explained. Kagome smiled weakly at the compliment. "See? You're meant to smile. Tears just don't suit you, Kagome. Please tell me what has you so unlike yourself." Kouga put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome sighed shakily and swallowed.

"It's Inuyasha. He..." Kouga immediately frowned. That was all he needed to know.

"I'll make sure he pays for hurting you, Kagome," Kouga vowed.

"No, it's okay, Kouga," Kagome began.

"No. It's never okay for someone to hurt you, especially if it's Dog-Boy. He obviously does not respect you. If he did, he would consider your feelings," Kouga pointed out. Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Inuyasha was with Kikyo," she blurted out. "He was telling her how nothing or no one, not even me, would change the love he had for her, and she was the only one for him. He practically promised her to get rid of me so they could be together. Inuyasha hugged her and...and he kissed her." Kagome broke down crying, unable to keep her feelings bottled up anymore. Kouga pulled her into his chest tightly, wanting her to know he was there for her.

"It's okay, Kagome. Everything will be alright now. I'M here now."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up hearing the cries of Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He groaned and jumped down from the tree branch. He noticed that they were calling out Kagome's name.

"What the hell are you guys yelling about?" he demanded.

"You mean you don't know? Kagome's been missing since we woke up. No one knows where she is," Sango answered. Inuyasha found himself slightly concerned, but did not show it.

"She's not here?" Inuyasha frowned. "Where the hell could she have gone?"

"We don't know. Hopefully she's okay, wherever she is," Sango continued.

"I'll go and look for that stupid girl. Who knows where she wandered off this time, but I'll find her and bring her back," Inuyasha remarked. He turned and ran from the village, wondering where she had truly gone. He knew that she had to have left during the middle of the night, because she was there before he left to...

Kikyo. Could _she _have something to do with Kagome's disappearance? Inuyasha found Kikyo's soul gatherers, and followed them hotly, hoping to gain a lead to Kagome's location. He just hoped as well that she was okay.

* * *

Kouga had decided to take Kagome back to his den, and he was surprised when she did not argue on the matter. Deep down, he was thankful to Inuyasha for whatever he did, for that meant Kouga finally had his chance to be with Kagome and to show her how much she really meant to him. Kouga decided that he would stop at nothing to keep that dog demon from Kagome for what he did to her.

"Kagome, is there anything I can get for you?" Kouga asked as he slowly lay Kagome on his soft hay futon. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Cold? Hot?"

"Kouga, I appreciate all of this, but you don't really have to go out of your way for me," Kagome informed. Kouga smiled and sat down next to her.

"Kagome, you just don't understand, do you? I'm not happy unless you are, and I can see that you're not. I won't rest until I see that true smile on your beautiful face," Kouga pointed out. He extended his hand and brushed bangs from her eyes. "So, do you need anything?"

"Well, I am a little hungry," Kagome began. Kouga nodded and stood.

"Say no more. I'll go and hunt you something. If you need anything, just ask Ginta or Hakkaku while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just relax until then," Kouga said. With that, he rushed out of the den. Kagome sighed deeply, pulled her legs up to her chest and sat her chin on her knees. She knew then that things were about to change drastically for her.

On Kouga's hunt for Kagome's meal, he was interrupted by Inuyasha's unmistakable scent. He growled to himself, knowing this was a perfect time for him to get revenge on the dog demon for what he did to Kagome. He threw his self-control into the wind and followed his scent, determined to rid Kagome of him forever.

It didn't take long for him to come face-to-face with Inuyasha, but Kouga was surprised to see his expression filled with concern. That expression wiped off of his face and was replaced with smugness upon seeing Kouga.

"What the hell are you doing in this part of the forest, wolf?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Looking for you, bastard. How dare you call yourself a man after what you've put Kagome through?!" Kouga snapped, inching closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears perked. Kagome.

"You know where she is?"

"Of course I do. She's at my den, and she's staying with me from now on," Kouga replied. Inuyasha scoffed.

"And what makes you think that you can take her away like that?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I didn't take her away. You _drove_ her away, and for that, I will never forgive you. Kagome gave you too much credit, and far too much respect. You never deserved any of her kindness and love," Kouga seethed. He grabbed his haori and pulled him a mere inch from his face. "I don't know how you can live with yourself, but I am glad that I'm not you. You deserve to rot in hell with that dead wench of yours for what you've done to Kagome." Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kouga's neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Kagome saw you and that stupid dead miko together last night! She saw you tell her you would rid her of Kagome just so the both of you could be together! What kind of a man are you? Why couldn't you just tell Kagome the truth instead of having her catch you in the act? I guess you don't have even that much decency, considering you tore her heart out of her chest and stomped on it. Kagome was the biggest thing that ever happened to you, and you just fucked it up for yourself so you could have someone that's dead. I was going to kill you, but I would rather you live your life like this. I think that's torture enough. As far as I'm concerned, you won't ever come close to seeing Kagome again. I won't let you," Kouga explained. The blood drained from Inuyasha's face. He hadn't realized that Kagome had seen him and Kikyo together.

"No, I have to see her. I have to apologize. I was going to tell her the truth eventually," Inuyasha said. Kouga scoffed.

"Like hell you're going to see her. You blew it, Dog-Boy. Now you get to be with your dead woman, and just as she asked you, you're both rid of Kagome because she's going to be staying with me from now on. I will do everything in my power to keep you from her. You're done tormenting her," Kouga vowed. "I swear that I'll kill you if I find you anywhere near her. It's a fair warning." Kouga turned and started to walk away, but he stopped and turned to a stunned Inuyasha with a smirk. "Besides, I'm almost positive that she doesn't ever want to see you. She'll never forgive you, no matter what excuse you offer her. It's over." With that, Kouga rushed off, leaving Inuyasha speechless and defenseless.

_'I can't give Kagome up that easily. No, this is what I want, isn't it? I love Kikyo, not Kagome. With Kagome out of the picture, I can see Kikyo when I want without her badgering me about it. Yeah, this is what I want. This is goodbye, Kagome,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He sighed shakily and ran off to find Kikyo and give her the news.

* * *

Kagome was surprised when Kouga came back empty handed. She knew almost immediately that something was on his mind when he walked into the den.

"Kouga? Is something the matter?" she asked almost meekly as she approached him. Kouga frowned and looked at his feet.

"I apologize, Kagome. I didn't even bring back what I set out to do. Forgive me, but I needed to come back to you," Kouga began. Kagome blushed a little.

"That's okay, Kouga. Why did you have to come back, though?" she questioned. Kouga closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her deathly close, close enough for Kagome to smell the muskiness on his skin; it made her shiver with unknown delight.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but you deserve to know. I confronted Inuyasha." Kagome gasped in utter shock.

"You...you did?! What happened?" she inquired.

"I didn't hurt him, if that's what you're wondering, at least not physically. I think I hurt his pride a little by telling him that he wasn't allowed anywhere near you. I guess he was out looking for you or something. He seemed a little distraught when I first saw him, but then he started with me like he always does," Kouga continued. Kagome sighed.

"Did he? That doesn't surprise me," Kagome said sadly. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"Well, from what I gathered, he didn't know you were there when he and his dead wench were together. He said he wanted to explain himself, but I told him it was too late for that, because he already hurt you, and I would kill him if he came anywhere close to you," Kouga replied. Kagome couldn't help but smile a little; Kouga was always like that, and maybe that's what made her trust him so much. She knew she could count on him.

"Thank you, Kouga, for sticking up for me. It's more than he ever did for me," Kagome admitted. Kouga smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Anything for you, my love," he responded huskily, inching towards her face. In an instant reaction, Kagome pulled away with a bright blush evident on her face.

"Well, I think I'll step outside for some fresh air," she quickly stated. "Will you come out with me?" Kouga brushed off her apparent rejection of his advance and nodded.

"Of course. Maybe this time I'll be able to get you your meal without any interruptions," Kouga agreed. Kagome smiled and walked out of the den with Kouga fast on her heels, smiling deeply to himself. Things were really looking up.

* * *

Kikyo was delighted to see Inuyasha enter the clearing with the news that Kagome had found everything out and was now staying with the leader of the wolf demons, Kouga. She could see it in his eyes, even though he denied it, that he wanted Kagome back in his life.

"Inuyasha, don't you see that this is now for the best? The girl is out of our way. We can be together forever now," Kikyo pointed out as she stroked her cold hand against Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess so. I just wanted this to be a little different. I didn't want Kagome out of my life for good. I just wanted to let her know that I loved you and not her," Inuyasha informed.

"She knows that now," Kikyo replied. "And things will not always go as planned, my dearest Inuyasha. You can't have everything in your life. Only me. And now you have me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss to convince him of her words. When he kissed her back, she knew that she was slowly winning this battle against her clone. She knew that Kagome was never going to interfere in her affairs with Inuyasha again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kagome walked out into the sun with Kouga following close. Although her mood was not the greatest, the day was beautiful enough to change that.

Kagome stopped and looked down at the valley below, smiling at the beauty before her. Kouga walked beside her, basking in her beauty rather than nature's.

"Kagome, do you have anything you'd like to do?" Kouga asked.

"I just want to spend some time out here, Kouga. The day is gorgeous," Kagome answered.

"Do you want to be alone? I'll leave if you want me to."

"Oh no. Please stay out here with me. You've done so much for me already, Kouga. I don't know how I will ever repay you," Kagome remarked. Kouga put his arm around her.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Kagome. I'm here for you, like I always have been," Kouga pointed out. He turned and pulled her into his chest. "I'll be here to keep you safe and to make you happy." Kagome swallowed and smiled at his kind words.

"Thank you, Kouga."

"Stay with me, Kagome. Please," Kouga immediately said. "Stay with me so I can dote upon you all the time." He pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Inuyasha is not man enough to fulfill your needs, but I am. I want to give you everything. Please." Kagome was taken by his sweet words, and the shocking part was that she knew he would keep his word. She knew he would do everything in his power to give her anything she wanted.

"Kouga, that...is a big decision for me to make. You know I'm not from this era," Kagome reminded him.

"I know, but when you return here from your time, I ask that you return to me always, and not to Inuyasha," Kouga reiterated. Kagome looked at her feet.

"Well, I know I won't be seeing Inuyasha for awhile, at least not intentionally. There's no way I'll be helping him with jewel collecting, either. I'll...think about it, Kouga." Kouga smiled.

"Well, that's definitely better than being rejected on the spot," Kouga pointed out. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Take all the time you need." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you for understanding, Kouga. I know I can always count on you. Having you here after what Inuyasha did..." She faded off and broke into tears as the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo played back in her head with no control to stop it. "Oh Kouga...did I really come off as such a horrible person to have this done to me? Does Inuyasha want to hurt me that much?" Kouga's face saddened and he pulled her into his chest while shushing her quietly.

"Shhh. No, Kagome. It's not you. It's Inuyasha. He's blind to what he had in you, but he would prefer having a dead woman rather than someone as beautiful and lively as you. You must never look down on yourself. You have nothing to worry about from now on. I'm here to make things better," Kouga replied comfortingly, running his hands through her hair.

"Oh Kouga...thank you," Kagome muttered, her hands clutched into his fur garments.

"Come on, Kagome. You deserve to be happy, and I want to do that for you. Let me take you somewhere, anywhere," Kouga offered. Kagome sniffled and looked up at him.

"Well, I was thinking about bathing, but I don't know any springs near here," Kagome said. Kouga immediately smiled.

"Oh, but I do." He ran into the den, leaving Kagome outside curious and puzzled. It certainly didn't take him long to come out with a makeshift towel and a chunk of soap. He handed them to Kagome and lifted her in his arms, running as fast as his legs could take them into the forest. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and giggled into the wind, giving Kouga a reason to smile deeply.

"Kouga! Where are we going?" Kagome shouted into the roaring wind.

"You'll see shortly," Kouga answered. He tightened his grip on her and continued through the forest. Kagome watched the trees pass by her in a green haze until Kouga slowly came to a stop. "Well, what do you think, Kagome?" Kagome felt him lower her to the ground as she looked at the dazzling scene.

"Oh Kouga...this place is so amazing," Kagome remarked. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes lit up like a child's at the waterfall that spilled into the spring. A light mist coated the surface of the water while different wildflowers surrounded them, the various colors patching the ground.

"I knew you'd like it. Now you can have that bath you want," Kouga smiled. Kagome couldn't help but lean up and kiss his cheek. Kouga felt himself heat up at the touch of her lips against his flesh.

"Kouga, you're so good to me. I promise I will find a way to repay you for giving me what Inuyasha never did," Kagome vowed. "But Kouga, how can I bathe if...you're here?" Kouga chuckled.

"Kagome, I have my decency. I'll turn around and keep watch while you bathe. I swear not to look at you unless you ask that of me. You're a woman and you deserve your privacy, but I must insist on staying to keep you safe," Kouga explained. Kagome was speechless for a few moments at his words.

"Thank you, Kouga. I suppose I'll let you stay but I better not catch you peeking," Kagome joked with a smile. Kouga was quick to return that smile.

"Take as much time as you need," Kouga said. "I'll wait right here until you're finished." With that, he turned around, folding his arms over his chest. Kagome continued to smile and walked to the edge of the spring. She put down the towel and soap to unclothe herself. She took one last look at Kouga just in case, and smiled when she saw him in his tough-guy stature, his back still turned to her. She stripped her clothing and lay it on the edge of the spring.

Kagome lathered her body up with the soap, relishing in the feel of the cool and hot water mixing around her from the waterfall and hot spring. She couldn't help but continue to turn around to see Kouga, who remained in the same position as when she entered the spring. She cleared her throat, feeling herself warm up to the wolf-demon. She couldn't believe what she was feeling, but she let herself succumb to the emotions nonetheless.

"Ummm...Kouga?" He turned his head slightly in response.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Will you...come here and keep me company? I'd like someone to talk to," Kagome suggested. Kouga's entire body stiffened at her request.

"But Kagome, aren't you worried about me seeing you?" he asked. He suddenly cursed himself inwardly; he _wanted_ to see Kagome naked, in her natural beauty.

"Oh, don't worry, Kouga. I trust you. And besides, I'll stay under the water enough so you can't see anything vital," Kagome replied with an innocent smile. Kouga felt a sense of achievement. He knew Kagome had never done this for Inuyasha, which meant she really was considering his offer to permanently stay with him.

"Tell me when you're ready, then," Kouga said with his smile evident in his voice.

"I am now. Come on over," Kagome remarked. Kouga turned around and had to hold himself back just by looking at the naked flesh of her shoulders and upper chest. He approached her, easily intoxicated by her appearance. He enjoyed the way her hair stuck in clusters to her skin, how her eyes were relaxed and the surface of her skin gleamed in the sun.

Kouga stopped at the edge of the spring and felt his manhood twitch at the blurred outlines of her naked form under the water. He swallowed and sat down, trying to hide his obvious growing arousal.

Kagome had, luckily, not noticed and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kouga."

"Kagome, that's all you've been saying to me. You don't have to keep thanking me for every little thing that I do," Kouga pointed out. "You deserve it all and more." Kagome blushed and reached out for the soap on the edge of the spring to continue bathing, but Kouga had gotten to it first. "Forgive me for imposing, Kagome, but would you allow me to wash your back?"

Kagome's face flushed at Kouga's offer. Would she let him touch her? Her mind and heart raced with the answer she struggled to give him. She didn't know if it was her vulnerability at the moment after Inuyasha's betrayal, but she was actually considering it. But perhaps it was that vulnerability that opened herself to the possibility that Kouga was the one she should love, not Inuyasha. Here Kouga was, devoted to her like no one had ever been for her before. She had dreamed of it being Inuyasha for so long, but now, she couldn't even picture it.

She breathed deeply and gave him the answer she believed to be the right one. "Thank you, Kouga. I think I'd…like that." She smiled and turned around, her bare back facing him. He almost felt his nose bleed at the thought that she had accepted his offer to wash her back, that she was about to let him touch her naked flesh.

Kouga bent forward and began frothed the soap in his hands, then rubbed the soap in a circular motion on her back. Kagome lowered her head and sighed contently.

'_I never imagined that I would be letting Kouga wash my back, much less touching me. But it…feels so good,' _Kagome thought to herself. "That feels wonderful, Kouga. Don't stop."

Kouga swallowed and felt his manhood stand to a full attention at her words. Lusty thoughts began to swim in his head, and he quickly tried mustering up his strength not to ravage her right then and there, even though deep down he wanted nothing else. He had his dignity, and he refused to do something to Kagome that she didn't want.

Kouga continued his movements and began moving downward, the circular motions getting a little rougher. Kagome couldn't help but moan at his professional touch; her muscles relaxed under his hands in a way she never thought imaginable.

"Do you like this, Kagome?" All she could do was nod her head in response and revealed a little more of herself to him, hoping he would continue to bathe her. Kouga fought with the urge to turn her around and bathe her completely, but he knew he couldn't. He just moved down and washed her lower back, but then something invaded his senses. _'Someone's coming this way. It smells like…Inuyasha?!' _Kouga stopped and stood, looking into the direction Inuyasha's scent came from. Kagome looked up at him in confusion.

"Kouga? What's the matter?"

"Inuyasha's coming. That dog doesn't give up. We better move on. I don't want to start something that'll end in violence," Kouga replied. Kagome was shocked to the bone to hear Kouga actually decline the chance of beating the pulp out of Inuyasha. She nodded and got out of the spring, quickly clothing herself while Kouga looked away. "Leave it up to him to ruin moments like this." Kagome looked at him with sympathy; she knew he was enjoying the moment they were having, and that he was angry as hell that Inuyasha was coming. The only question she had was why he had sought them out after Kouga had put him in his place. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Don't you think Inuyasha will catch up to us?" she questioned. Kouga chuckled.

"The day he catches up to me is the day the world comes to an end," Kouga remarked. Kagome smiled. Kouga picked her up in his arms, but sniffed the air again. "Wait a minute. The scent is different somehow." Before they could leave, a few of Kikyo's soul gatherers began surrounding them. "What in the hell?"

"It's Kikyo," Kagome seethed. She looked at Kouga. "But didn't you say you smelled Inuyasha?" Kouga nodded.

"Yes, I did. I don't think you should know what that means," Kouga began. Kagome's eyes glistened with new tears. She clutched his fur.

"Kouga, please tell me. What happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo?" she begged. Kouga's face softened. Before he could answer her, Kikyo walked into the clearing they were in.

"I thought I sensed the both of you here. It seems you've moved on from Inuyasha to the wolf demon prince in no time," Kikyo smirked at Kagome.

"Don't you think you've messed up my life enough? Why are you here?" Kagome snapped.

"I just came from Inuyasha. It's safe to say that he's moved on from you after what had just ensued between us," Kikyo remarked. Kagome gritted her teeth and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Listen you dead wench. If you or your Dog-Boy ever come near us again, I can promise neither of you will see the light of day again," Kouga threatened as he tightened his grip on Kagome. "Whatever you came here for is over. You're lucky I don't put Kagome down just to rip you to shreds, but she doesn't deserve that at the moment." Kouga looked at Kagome. "We're leaving." With that, Kouga turned on his heels and ran off with Kagome back to his den.

When they got there, Kagome jumped down from his arms and hit her fists against his chest. "Kouga, tell me what's going on. Why did you smell Inuyasha on Kikyo? Please tell me." Kouga put his hands on her arms, rubbing her clothed flesh.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha has taken Kikyo as his mate. He…made love to her. That is why I could smell Inuyasha's scent on her before I smelled her. She's dead, and her scent is not as strong as what it was when she was alive. That is why, Kagome."

"You…you mean…" Kouga nodded before she even finished her sentence.

"I am so sorry, Kagome. You don't deserve to go through this," Kouga replied.

"Hold me, Kouga. Please. Hold me and don't let go," Kagome cried. Kouga nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry one last time in his chest. Things would never be the same for Kagome, and Kouga knew now that she would need him more than ever.

And he had every intention of being there for her.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. It really means a lot to me! I actually wrote this story a few years ago, so all chapters have been completed for a while. This story is only eight chapters long, much shorter than the usual stories I write now. Because I love the Kouga/Kagome pairing, I may decide to eventually branch off of this story and prolong the ending. I will still post what this story is so far, and after I have uploaded all eight chapters, I may revise it to continue on the story of Kouga and Kagome. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and suggestions are always welcome, especially since I'm going to be revising this story. Thank you for your support! It's always appreciated:)_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kouga watched Kagome playing with the wolf pups from afar, admiring the fact that she had put on her best smile to forget about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kouga thought for the best between the miko and himself, but he didn't want to advance on her while she was still feeling slightly vulnerable. Although her smile told happiness, Kouga could still sense her sadness. She was putting on a mask to make him feel better.

He stood and walked over to her as she chased the wolf pups to the point of their incessant giggling.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, Kouga. I actually wanted to talk to you too," she answered. They heard a few of the pups cry in protest.

"Are you done playing, Kagome-chan?" one of the pups asked with a sniffle.

"Of course not. Rest for a while and I'll be back later, okay?" They all nodded and cheered, then ran off.

"You're good to the pups, Kagome. It makes me feel good to see you playing with them so freely," Kouga remarked. He took Kagome's hand and they began walking away from the den where they could be alone.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Kouga. I have fun doing it. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kouga stopped and took her other hand in his, stroking them within his grasp.

"Kagome, I want to know how you're really feeling. Even though yesterday was such a terrible day for you, you seem to be quite happy. Is it just a mask that you're putting on to ease me, or are you still in pain? If you are, tell me so that I can help you," Kouga said. Kagome sighed deeply.

"Kouga, I am still a little sad, but I can't dwell on the past forever. Inuyasha was not the one for me, and he never will be. I had fun traveling with him, but that is now over. That brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about," Kagome explained. Kouga nodded and urged her to continue. "Do you remember when you asked me to stay with you? I have my answer for you."

Kouga's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected her to have an answer so soon. This was the moment that would change his life forever. "Okay. I'm ready for it."

"I...I want to stay here with you," Kagome informed, blushing lightly.

"You--you do? You'll stay here with me?" Kouga asked, not believing he was hearing her correctly. Kagome nodded and giggled at his reaction. Kouga howled happily in response and put his hands under her arms, swinging her around. Kagome laughed in the air and Kouga put her back on the ground. "Oh Kagome, I will make you the happiest woman in the world. I will always be here for you." He caressed her cheek and lowered his head, and was surprised when Kagome leaned into him, their lips locking in their first kiss.

It was better than Kagome had ever imagined; of course, she had imagined it would be with Inuyasha. The wolf demon massaged her lips with his own, weakening her into his chest. Kouga raked his fingers through her raven hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Kagome finally pulled away first for oxygen, the both of them were clearly out of breath.

"Amazing," Kouga muttered as he pressed his lips against her nose. Kagome smiled.

"It was. I never thought it would be like this, Kouga," Kagome replied.

"Neither did I, but it looks like my dream is starting to become reality," Kouga stated. "I could not ask for more than your companionship, Kagome. I'm getting more than I ever thought I would." Kagome's smile brightened, but in an instance, it faded.

"Kouga, you don't think this is...a lie, do you?"

"What are you talking about, koishii?"

"Would this have happened if I didn't find Inuyasha with Kikyo? Would things have changed this much had I been left in the dark?" she asked.

"Kagome, you shouldn't question things like this. Things happen for a reason, and I believe you finding out about Inuyasha and Kikyo was to make you realize that he wasn't the one you needed. Wanting and needing are two different things, love. You wanted him, but I think you truly needed me," Kouga explained. Kagome's smile returned.

"Maybe you're right. I just haven't been myself lately, I think. I'm not thinking straight," Kagome said, massaging her temples. Kouga placed his hands over her fingers, pulling her hands down to her sides.

"You're right; you haven't been yourself lately. What do you think would help you feel better?" he inquired.

"Do you think we could go and visit my friends? They're probably worried about me, and I'd like to see them and let them know what's been going on because I'm sure Inuyasha hasn't explained himself," Kagome suggested.

"Of course, Kagome. Shall we go now?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. Let's go." Kouga picked Kagome up in his arms and ran for Kaede's village.

* * *

Sango was outside cleaning her hiraikotsu, still wondering where Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared to. She sighed and continued, hoping that her friends were alright. 

Miroku stood from his place at the steps of Kaede's hut. "Sango. Something's coming. I can sense it." Sango looked at him, then into the woods before them. The wind began to pick up, and Sango also stood, bearing her weapon. Before they knew it, a whirlwind came out of the trees and stopped before them, revealing it to be Kouga with Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome?!" Sango gasped. _'With KOUGA?'_ She stepped forward and embraced her friend when Kouga had set her down on the ground. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"It's a long story, Sango, but Inuyasha has chosen to be with Kikyo, and I have decided to stay with Kouga. It's nothing against you guys, because I'll still visit, but I need to do this for myself. Kouga has been really helpful to me lately, and he's helping me get over Inuyasha. And it's been working," Kagome explained. "In fact, I think I may be already." Miroku joined Sango.

"Has Inuyasha hurt you in some way, Kagome?" he questioned. Kagome looked down at the ground, at Kouga, then back at her friends.

"Yes. I caught him kissing Kikyo the other night. And from what Kouga had gathered when Kikyo confronted us, Inuyasha mated with her. I don't know what he has planned from now on, and I can't say that I want to know," Kagome continued.

"I can't believe that stupid dog would do this to you, Kagome. I'm sure he knew that you cared about him," Sango growled. Kagome smiled at her friend's care.

"It's okay, Sango. Don't worry about Inuyasha. He has what he wants. However, we will still be friends and work together to bring down Naraku and keep the Sacred Jewel from him," Kagome stated. Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha's punishment can wait. Naraku must be dealt with," he replied.

"Thanks for caring for Kagome, Kouga. We owe it to you," Sango said. Kouga blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head in response.

"I love Kagome with all my heart. I would never leave her to suffer," Kouga pointed out.

"Forgive us. That should have been apparent to us. We thought that Kagome had either gone back to her era or was left out on her own in the forest. We had no idea where she was," Miroku informed. "Sango and I are glad that she was kept in your care. She deserves nothing less." Sango nodded and smiled in agreement. "So Kouga, would you care to share a drink with me while the girls spend some time together? I'm sure Sango and Kagome have much to catch up on." Kouga looked down at Kagome, and her eyes pleaded to him.

"Of course. Anything Kagome wants," Kouga answered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be with the monk if you need me for anything." With that, the both of them walked off into the village. Sango looked at Kagome and folded her arms over her chest.

"So, do you like Kouga?" she asked right off the bat. Kagome blushed like a cherry.

"What makes you think that I like Kouga?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, the way you looked at him made me believe it, and I think it was meant to be all along," Sango remarked. Kagome looked at her friend like she was nuts.

"Do you really think that? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I knew you liked Inuyasha, and I didn't want to say anything. I wanted you to discover it for yourself, but somehow I always knew it was Kouga. I just don't think you saw it because you had feelings for Inuyasha too, and now you know which one would remain loyal to you until the end," Sango explicated. Kagome looked down at her feet and smiled.

"I think you're right, Sango. I just feel so...different now. I think I'm...falling in love with Kouga!"

"Well, that much is obvious!" Sango laughed. "Now, why don't you change out of those clothes? I'll go and get us something to eat while you do. I'm sure you could use something more comfortable anyway." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Right. Thanks so much, Sango!" Kagome hugged her friend. Sango smiled and turned on her heel, going to prepare their food. Kagome walked into the hut and found the other outfit she brought back with her. When she undressed and bent down to pick up her clean clothes, she heard a gasp behind her.

She spun around and saw Kouga standing at the doorway with his eyes wide as he gazed upon her nude body.

"K-Kouga! I thought you were with Miroku!" Kagome cried, using her arms to cover herself as much as she could. Kouga swallowed and felt himself walking toward her without any control.

"I was, but I was coming in to ask you if you wanted to join us when I saw Sango walking away by herself," Kouga said. Kagome watched as Kouga grabbed her hands and looked down on her body. "You are...so beautiful, Kagome, more beautiful than I ever thought imaginable. So perfect." He brought her up against him and pressed his lips hungrily against hers. She complied quickly, not denying the passion that started to erupt from within her. Her body burned with intensity as its nakedness pressed against the soft fur of his clothing.

Kouga's hand roved down the front of her body, and Kagome pulled away with a gasp.

"Kouga..."

"I can smell the arousal on you, Kagome. You may deny this, but your body will not," Kouga growled. He explored the apex of her legs, receiving a shudder from the woman in his arms. He tightened his other hand around her waist and laid her on the ground of the hut, spreading her legs slightly apart for more room. Kagome's face was flushed as this new but sensual feeling electrified her limbs. "Tell me if you want me to stop, Kagome."

"No, please don't stop, Kouga," she pleaded. Kouga nodded and rubbed his finger along her clit, then entered her warmth. The pleasure burned inside of her and she moaned as he went slightly deeper. While his clawed finger continued to explore her inner depths, his thumb started to once again rub against her nub, rousing a louder moan out of her. Kouga smiled to himself and felt himself harden in response; his biggest dream had become a reality in just a few days, and he had his rival to thank for that.

His caresses became more vigorous within her as Kagome writhed. Kouga got adventurous and bent his head down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling it like a piece of sweet candy. Kagome cried out as his tongue left her breast and left a trail down to her stomach. He didn't stop there; he kept going until he could smell the source of her arousal right in front of him.

He couldn't help but lick his lips and show his fangs in a feral smile as he removed his finger but continued his ministrations on her clit with his thumb. He closed in on her, her scent intoxicating him fully, impairing his thoughts.

"Kagome! Where are you? I have our food!" Sango's voice called from outside of the hut. Kouga jumped up in alarm and helped Kagome to her feet shakily. He looked down on his lower body and cursed himself; he was plainly aroused, and couldn't show himself like this. He turned to Kagome, who was shakily dressing herself.

"Hurry and meet the demon hunter, Kagome. There's something that I need to take care of," Kouga said quickly. Kagome nodded knowingly with a small smile and fixed her hair, kissed him quickly and walked out of the hut to meet Sango. Kouga wiped his brow and cursed himself again; he couldn't believe how carried away he had gotten with Kagome, how he mindlessly touched her when he saw her naked.

He looked out of the hut, seeing no one around. He escaped into the forest before anyone could catch him. He needed a cold bath, a _very _cold bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Kouga returned from the forest after his frigidly cold bath, Sango, Miroku and Kagome were sitting at the bottom of the hut's steps talking. They all looked at him in confusion, minus Kagome, as she knew why he had left.

"Where did you run off to, Kouga?" Miroku questioned. "You said you were going to get Kagome, then you disappeared into the forest."

"Nowhere. I thought I smelled a demon nearby, so I went to check it out," Kouga lied.

"Did you find one?" Sango asked. Kouga shook his head.

"No. I must be losing my touch," Kouga replied.

"Well, we were just talking about you two staying with us tonight. It'll give us a good chance to bond before you two go back to the wolf den, but it's all up to you, Kouga," Sango remarked.

"It's not up to me at all. Kagome's her own person, and I'm certainly not her keeper. She can stay wherever she wants, but I go where she does. If her decision is to stay here for the night, I don't have a problem with it." Kagome and Sango smiled.

"Thank you, Kouga. This is a good chance for all of us to talk," Kagome remarked with a bright smile. "We need to start searching for the jewel shards before Naraku gets them all."

"Do you think Inuyasha will ask Kikyo for help in finding the shards?" Sango inquired.

"I'm not sure, really, but remember that we have more than they do, plus Kouga has two," Kagome reminded them. "As long as we don't slack off, we'll be fine."

"Kagome! You're back!!" Everyone turned and saw Shippo and Kaede walking to them after searching for herbs.

"Kagome, ye have returned. How are ye?" Kaede asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, Kaede, thanks to Kouga," Kagome answered.

"Ah, the wolf prince. Such a pleasure it is to meet ye, Kouga," Kaede said. Kouga nodded in response.

"Kaede lives here, Kouga. She is Kikyo's younger sister," Kagome informed. Kouga looked at Kagome then back at Kaede.

"I see. That's why their scents are similar," Kouga stated. "The feeling is mutual, by the way." Kaede nodded and walked off with her basket of herbs. Shippo was quick to jump in Kagome's arms.

"I missed you, Kagome! What happened to you?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, I had a bit of trouble with Inuyasha. I've been with Kouga," Kagome remarked. "We decided to come and visit."

"Visit? Does that mean you're staying with Kouga from now on? What about us?" Shippo pouted, his bottom lip quivering.

"Oh Shippo, I'm sorry. I promise I will be around to visit, and you can visit me whenever you want as long as you don't come alone. Inuyasha just did something and I can't stay with him anymore," Kagome explained.

"But Kagome, Inuyasha left when you did. We haven't seen him since then. Maybe he won't come back. You can still stay then," Shippo pointed out.

"I think Inuyasha will return eventually. When you're older, Shippo, you'll understand. Just remember that I won't leave you for good. I'll still be around, okay?" Kagome stated. Shippo nodded.

"Okay. I believe you, Kagome."

"Good. Now, it's getting late and we've all had a busy day. The sun is already starting to set. I think it's time for all of us to go to bed," Kagome said.

"I agree, but we don't have a room for Kouga," Sango pointed out.

"That's okay. He can stay with me," Kagome offered. Kouga looked shocked to hear Kagome say they would share a bed. Sango nodded knowingly.

"Okay, then it's settled. Shippo can sleep with me and Kilala," Sango replied. She stood and yawned. "I'll see everyone in the morning." With that, Sango, followed by Kilala and Shippo, walked into the hut. Miroku stood as well.

"I bid a good night's rest to the both of you," he remarked to Kagome and Kouga. He also walked inside, leaving Kagome and Kouga outside alone.

Kagome turned to Kouga and smiled.

"Kouga, I--"

"Kagome, I apologize for what happened earlier," Kouga interrupted. "I should not have intruded on you." Kagome shook her head.

"No Kouga, it's okay. I'm...glad you did," she remarked. She blushed. "What you did to me...it felt good, but we were both left without finishing what we started." Kouga smirked wildly.

"Do you know what you are insinuating, Kagome?" he inquired.

"Kouga, you have ignited something inside of me that Inuyasha never came close to doing. I want to do those things with you, and maybe even more eventually," Kagome informed. Kouga's eyebrow rose in response.

"Kagome, what are you saying?" Kouga asked, anxious for the answer he was hoping for.

"I...I wanted you before, and I still do. I...I'm falling for you," she confessed. Kouga was shocked at her words. "I admit, I never expected this to happen, but I'm glad that it did. I'm glad I caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together. If I didn't, I would've been in the dark about everything for even longer. Sango was right."

"Right? About what?" he questioned.

"She said that she believed I was always meant for you, not Inuyasha. She knew it would happen eventually, and she was really right," Kagome answered. Kouga smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear all of this coming from you. I've only dreamed of it until now," Kouga informed. "I'm honored to mean that much to you." He bent down and captured her lips in his. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Kouga pulled away from the kiss suddenly and picked her up against his chest. "We better not rouse your friends from their sleep." With that, Kouga walked deep into the field by Kaede's hut where they could be alone. Kouga stopped in the middle of the field and put Kagome back on her feet.

Kagome saw the fire in Kouga's eyes, and she knew they burned for her. Kouga stalked towards her as she stumbled backwards at the look on his face. As he did so, he began discarding his clothing. Kagome felt her face flush when she saw his nude form.

"Kouga..."

"Kagome, nothing would make me happier than to take you as my mate. Dog-Boy doesn't realize what he could have had with you. He chose death in that wench, but I chose life in you," Kouga replied. Kagome smiled flatteringly. Kouga pulled her back into his arms tightly, feeling her clothing touch his bare skin. "I love you more than anything, Kagome. I will cherish you to my last breath. I swear it."

Kagome put her arms around Kouga's neck. "Kouga, I need you," she rasped in his ear. Kouga growled in response and flexed his claws, running his hands along the texture of her clothing.

"Are you sure, Kagome? Once I start, I know I won't be able to stop. You don't know how hard it was for me to summon control earlier," Kouga pointed out. Kagome nodded.

"I understand, Kouga. I still need you. I want you to completely free Inuyasha's hold on me," Kagome said. Kouga frowned at hearing _his_ name.

"He doesn't deserve having his name said from your lips. It will be a pleasure, as well as an honor, to claim you as mine," Kouga remarked. Kagome fell into his bare chest, and Kouga eased her down into the soft, cool grass. His mouth was immediately on hers, savoring her sweet and innocent taste. What caught him, however, was the spiciness of her kiss compared to the few others he had with her. He felt as if she was truly giving herself to him now, forever shunning Inuyasha.

Kouga pierced Kagome's lips with his tongue, feeling the insides of her mouth while fondling down her body. Kagome arched into his hands, aching for his touch. Kouga flexed his claws once more and in one swift motion, ripped all of her clothing down the middle, revealing her taut breasts. Kouga took in the scent of her arousal and growled satisfactorily.

"My God, Kagome. I've only dreamed of this moment until now," Kouga replied almost breathlessly. He lightly caressed down her stomach until he found himself at the heart of her arousal. He licked his lips and lowered his head, pressing his tongue against her clit. Kagome whimpered in response and felt Kouga spread her legs gently with his hands, stopping them from writhing.

Kouga's gentle yet vicious circled motions of his tongue sent Kagome spiraling in wordless moans, her center now on fire. The way his tongue began to move, began to coax her, instantly turned her moans into pleasured shrieks.

Kagome had never imagined she would be feeling what she was now, but her thoughts couldn't even keep consistent as Kouga's expertise to drive her over the edge continued. She arched her hips up to his mouth, letting him suckle her nub with erotic movements. She cried out his name, laying her hands on his head as he continued his onslaught. He slid his tongue in between her folds, tasting her sweetness. He felt intoxicated by her scent, her taste, everything she offered him. He moved his tongue inside of her as deep as he could manage and grazed his teeth against her nub.

And that's all it took. Kagome shot her head back with a scream and released herself into Kouga's mouth, allowing him to drink her up completely. Kouga moved away and saw the flushed face of Kagome laying on the ground beneath them. He stalked over her swiftly, taking her face in his hands.

"Are you alright, koishii?" he asked quietly. She nodded and attempted to catch her breath. He began to position her for his entrance inside of her and looked at her again. "Are you ready? We don't have to do this if you're not ready, Kagome."

"No, don't stop. I need you, Kouga. Please," she begged. Kouga nodded and touched her entrance with his tip. She gasped in response at the feeling.

"I'll go slow. If I hurt, tell me to stop," he told her. With that, he slid inside of her as slow as he could allow himself. Kagome closed her eyes at the strange feeling it brought her. She loved the thought of him bringing them together; she felt like nothing could touch them while Kouga was there.

Kouga began to pull out and drove himself back inside, slowly starting to thrust as Kagome got used to the feeling. Her breathing became uneven as Kouga sped up. She felt him reach her barrier, and she looked up at him with shaky eyes. He knew the look in her eyes pleaded with him, and without saying anything, Kouga thrust past it, causing Kagome to wrinkle her face in pain. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out, hiding her face in his chest. Kouga immediately stopped and waited for her to give him assurances they could continue.

Kagome moved away and smiled at him with sincerity. "I'm okay, Kouga." He smiled back and kissed her sweetly.

"I knew you would be. You're so strong, koibito," he whispered. With that, he resumed his movements, seeing the pain quickly leave her face.

Kagome found compensation as her fingers tangled themselves in his raven hair, his thrusts moving to a magical cadence inside of her. She cried his name, the feeling he created inside of her becoming unbearable. She completely submitted to his movements and met his thrusts with her own. Kouga was taken aback when she started to move, his control slipping with every second. His blood began to boil and he became dizzy with passion.

He was going to take her like the wolf demon he was.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and Kouga thrashed within her, no rational thoughts entering his mind. Kagome continued to shriek his name, meeting his thrusts with her own hips. It didn't take long for Kouga to reach all the way inside of her, and it didn't seem to faze Kagome in the least. He continued to jerk, moving as fast as he could. He grabbed on to Kagome's hips, his claws digging into her flesh, drawing fresh blood.

He felt his end slowly closing in on him, and he bent down, sinking his teeth into Kagome's neck. She yelped, but the pleasure he was giving her outweighed the pain from her new wounds. Her peak started to come to an end, and she looked deep into Kouga's eyes, ice meeting fire.

"K-Kouga..." He nodded in understanding and moved erotically inside her, spurring on her climax. Her back arched one last time and she cried out his name, disbelieving of the phenomenal feeling that rained down upon them. Kouga howled and released his seed deep within her. The gratification that hit Kagome was more than she had ever expected, and her body hit the ground tiredly when her orgasm died down.

Kouga heaved and pulled out of her slowly; the first thing he noticed was the blood on her neck and hips. Was he really so rough with her? He pulled her into his arms and lay beside her.

"Kagome...are you alright? I didn't hurt you...did I?" he asked.

"No. I didn't even feel it. It's okay, Kouga," she whispered in response. She nuzzled her face against her chest and sighed. "Thank you, Kouga." He smiled and moved for a moment, licking the blood from her neck wound.

"I would do more, but I cannot do that to you during your first time. I am sorry, though, for biting you. I had to," he replied.

"Had to?"

"That's how demons claim their mates. By marking them," Kouga explained. Bliss seemed to wash over him. "My mate. I have claimed you. No one can have you now. You're mine." Kagome nodded and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you." Kouga felt the wind knocked out of him by those three words. He had said them to her enough, but it was the first time she had said them to him.

Kouga was finally complete.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! You'll all be happy to know that I've begun writing the continuing chapter for this story, so hopefully by the time I've posted the "final" chapter, it will be complete. I have been bold enough to write several stories at once, so I'm every which way right now haha. That's what I get for doing that. But either way, your continued support helps me greatly! It keeps my muse happy, and when my muse is happy, so am I, and I'm sure all of you will be as well. Until next chapter:)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kagome awoke the next morning in Kouga's arms, and studied her surroundings. They were in their room of Kaede's hut, and they were both clothed. She assumed Kouga had carried her back sometime in the night.

She smiled as the euphoric sensation of being complete went through her body. She looked up at the cute expression on Kouga's face; his mouth was hung open slightly. Kagome giggled and nuzzled against him, rousing him from slumber. He looked down at her and smiled lazily.

"Oh Kouga, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," she whispered. Kouga shook his head.

"No, I enjoy being awake to hold you. I got enough rest," Kouga replied. He tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips against her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. I've never felt this good before," she answered.

"You're sore. I can feel it on you. Perhaps a hot bath will help," Kouga suggested.

"That sounds refreshing," Kagome said. "But just a moment. I want to lay here with you for a few more minutes if that's okay." Kouga smiled happily at her.

"Of course it's okay. Everything right now is more than just okay," he stated. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. She lay there with him, letting his hands stroke her flesh.

"Kouga?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go back home soon?" Kouga's ears perked at the word 'home'.

"You're calling the den 'home'? Do you really view it as your home?" Kouga questioned.

"Anywhere that my loved ones are is my home," she answered. "And in case you haven't noticed, that's you." Kouga smiled.

"We'll do whatever you want, Kagome. Just tell me when you want to leave, and we'll bid farewell to your friends," Kouga remarked. Kagome nodded and she sat up. Kouga followed soon after.

"Well, I'm ready for that hot bath. I think I may ask Sango to go with me if that's alright. I'd like to talk to her before we leave," Kagome stated. Kouga nodded.

"That's fine. The monk and I will stay nearby to make sure you are both safe while you bathe," Kouga commented. Kagome smiled and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Well, just a warning about Miroku... He's been known to peek while we take baths," Kagome started. Kouga's eye twitched.

"He's...seen you naked?" Kagome chuckled nervously and nodded. "I'll kill the monk and send him straight to hell."

"No, it's okay, Kouga. Sango is the one destined to do that," she pointed out. "Let's just go and find Sango, okay? Don't worry about Miroku. I doubt he's stupid enough to try anything with you around." Kouga took her hand in his.

"I pray for his sake that you are right, koishii," Kouga grumbled. Kagome smiled, picked up a towel for her bath and the both of them walked out of the hut, seeing the others already awake and sitting outside enjoying the morning.

"Good morning guys!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kagome, Kouga, good morning! How was your night?" Sango questioned. Kagome and Kouga looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"It was great, Sango. Kouga and I decided to leave today, but we'll visit you guys again. I promise," Kagome informed.

"That's fine, Kagome. We'll all have to get together again before something else happens with Naraku," Sango remarked. Kagome nodded.

"Sango, would you join me for a bath before we leave? It would be nice to talk," Kagome suggested. Sango smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good. Let me get a towel and I'll be ready." Sango rushed into her room and came back out mere seconds later. "Let's go." Kagome nodded and looked at Kouga, who just smiled at her. The two women walked off together.

"So monk, what is this I hear about you seeing my woman naked?"

* * *

Kagome and Sango unclothed and stepped into the hot spring. Kagome sighed and rested against the rock behind her.

"This feels so good. My body is so sore after--" She stopped herself, realizing what she was saying. Sango looked at her in confusion.

"After what?"

"N-nothing. Forget about it," Kagome stammered. Sango got closer to her, the serious look in her eyes piercing through her friend.

"Did something happen last night after we went to sleep, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome bit her lip. She knew she could trust Sango, and she felt guilty for keeping secrets from her, even if they were personal. She knew Sango would tell her anything, so she let her guard down and nodded. "Something happened with Kouga? What did you two do?" Kagome felt herself blush and she turned away. Sango's eyes widened and she gasped. "He--he took you as his mate, didn't he?" Kagome looked at Sango and nodded.

"Y-yes. In Kaede's field. The truth is, Sango, when you came to get me to eat, Kouga was in my bedroom with me, and...things happened."

"Like what?"

"I was getting ready to change and Kouga walked in on me, and--"

"Did he take advantage of you? I'll kill him if he did," Sango growled.

"Oh no, Sango. Kouga would never do that to me. We didn't go far enough for anything drastic to happen because, well, you interrupted," Kagome continued. Sango chuckled to herself.

"I apologize for interrupting, then, because I suppose you wanted it as much as Kouga did," Sango replied. "But, I am happy for you, Kagome. I'll just run it by Kouga that if he hurts you, I'll be hunting his ass. You're like a sister to me, and I don't want you to get hurt more than you have. I'll be sure to beat Inuyasha when I see him next." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Sango. It's nice to have someone to talk to about these things. I know Kouga only wants me to be happy. If he didn't, he would've left me the day he found me crying because of Inuyasha and Kikyo," Kagome stated. Sango smiled.

"I know. Kouga will take care of you, Kagome. This I know. Things will return to normal eventually, and hopefully Inuyasha won't be stubborn about all of this when he finds out. Hopefully we'll all be friends when this is all over," Sango said. Kagome looked down. She didn't think about what Inuyasha would think when he surely found out.

She frowned to herself. Why should she care what Inuyasha thought? He obviously hadn't thought about her when he mated with Kikyo, and to be honest, she didn't think of Inuyasha when Kouga took her as his mate.

"We'll be friends again someday, Sango. I know it," Kagome sighed.

* * *

"Now Kouga, don't be rash. I assure you that I had no intentions of looking at Kagome; I only wanted to look at Sango," Miroku chuckled nervously.

"You really are a lecherous monk, aren't you? I won't kill you only because that is not what Kagome wants of me. If this happens again now that I'm around, I won't have her stop me," Kouga warned. Miroku nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Kouga."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Kagome's voice came from behind. Kouga turned around and smiled when he saw and smelled her. She smelled like nature, and she had a smile stretched across her face.

"Nothing, love. Are you ready?" She nodded and turned to Sango, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for listening," she whispered in the demon hunter's ear. Sango nodded and hugged her back.

"You better come visit us soon," Sango said.

"I will, I promise." Shippo pouted and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"I'll miss you, Kagome! Come back to see me, okay?" Kagome stroked the top of the kitsune's head lovingly.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I could never forget about you, and I won't be that far. I'm not going anywhere," Kagome assured him. Shippo nodded and Kagome put him down.

"Have a same trip back," Miroku spoke up. Kouga picked Kagome up in his arms.

"Bye guys!" With that, they sped off into the forest.

* * *

When Kouga and Kagome got home, everyone could tell that they had mated, and welcomed Kagome into the tribe with open arms. Kouga dismissed them and walked into their room with Kagome still in his arms. He lay her down on the hay futon, settling himself on top of her. His eyes burned for her, and Kagome could see it plainly.

"Kouga?"

"I am exhausted from staying up nearly all night to watch over you, but I cannot resist you. Now that we are alone again..." He leaned down and took her neck with his mouth, suckling it gently. Kagome moaned lightly and let him pull her blouse off, giving himself access to her flesh. One of his hands went under her skirt, pressing his fingers against her clothed center teasingly.

"Oh Kouga..." Kouga pulled away and began discarding his clothing messily, passion overtaking him. Kagome followed suit and did the same, wrapping her arms around him to pull the wolf demon down against her. Kouga groaned at the feeling of her body against his.

Without wasting any time, he spread her legs apart and penetrated her warm, wet depths. Kagome cried out as he began to savagely thrust within her. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and reached up, grabbing his hair roughly, which pulled him down so she could kiss him.

Kouga ravaged her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on his lap. Kagome unconsciously began moving upon him, pulling away from the kiss to moan loudly. Kouga smirked and watched Kagome dance upon his impassioned length. She put her hands on his shoulders for leverage and Kouga kept his hands tight on her hips, helping her to move.

Kagome's stomach knotted in pleasure, and she could not take it. She attempted to move faster, but found it more difficult than she thought. Kouga knew what she wanted, so he initiated the movements. He grabbed her waist tightly and bucked his hips up to meet hers, going as deep and hard as he could to spur on her orgasm. Despite the savageness of his thrusts, Kagome only cried his name out for more. Kouga's senses went reeling at the sound of her high-pitched voice screaming his name.

Kouga felt his release building, but he wouldn't let himself reach completion until Kagome had indeed been satisfied. He bent forward and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on the flesh there. He engulfed as much of the peak in his mouth as he could, and Kagome tossed her head back, shrieking his name one last time before releasing her hot essence around him. Kouga pulled away and spilled his seed into her with a drawn out groan of bliss, keeping her body molded against his. He could feel the wild beating of her heart against him, and he only smiled inwardly.

The wolf demon prince couldn't help but fall back against the futon, taking Kagome with him. She landed on top of him, as they were still connected and he had not let her go. Kagome lifted her head to look at him, and he smiled tiredly.

"Kouga, go to sleep. Why did you insist doing this if you were so tired?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I love you, Kagome. Your wellbeing will always come before mine, and I felt the need to please you before I did fall into slumber," Kouga answered. He pulled her up and away from him, sliding out of her slowly. He could feel the remains of her pleasure on him as he did so. "I could make love to you for days, but I would never do that unless you wanted it." Kagome smiled.

"Perhaps we will after you recover from your exhaustion," Kagome giggled. Kouga looked at her in disbelief.

"Then I will do everything in my power to recover my strength as quick as possible. You will never want to stop once I start to pleasure you," Kouga said huskily. Kagome blushed and bent down, kissing his forehead.

"I look forward to it, Kouga. Now sleep." He nodded and closed his eyes, immediately falling sleep. Kagome smiled and stood up, putting her clothes on. She brushed her hair and pulled it up, then covered Kouga's nude body with a blanket. _'I remember seeing a clearing not far from here on the way to Kaede's with a patch of wildflowers. I think I'll go and pick some while I wait for Kouga to wake up.'_

Kagome looked at Kouga one last time, then left the den, taking in the sweet smell of the nature around her.

"Sister, where are you going?" Kagome turned around and saw Ginta and Hakkaku standing before her.

"Oh, I was just going to go for a walk. Kouga's asleep, so if he wakes up before I get back, just let him know for me, okay?" They nodded and watched her walk away, the musky smell of sex clear on her. It was apparent what Kouga and Kagome would exercise most of their time doing.

Kagome hummed as she entered the clearing, seeing all the beautiful flowers. "What a beautiful place." She bent down and began picking them, making them into a bouquet in her arm. "These will really brighten up the wolf den. Hopefully Kouga won't mind."

"I thought I smelled Kouga on you." Kagome gasped and turned around, seeing a tiger demon a mere few inches from her.

"Who--who are you?!"

"That isn't important. I can sense the early smell of sex on you. I can tell that you mean a lot to that bastard Kouga, and I was just lucky to be wandering out here. I'll finally kill that unsightly wolf demon by using you against him. He'll never see it coming." He smiled and bent down, digging his claws in Kagome's wrist. He drew blood with ease, and Kagome cried out in pain.

"Let go of me, jerk!" He chuckled and flexed his claws, swiping the side of her cheek.

"I advise you not to fight me, beautiful. It will only make matters worse, and I don't tolerate human females, especially those associated with Kouga," he warned. Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes as her blood fell down her wrist and cheek. He hoisted her on his shoulder and laughed loudly. "This day is only getting better." She kicked and screamed as he turned and ran away, the wolf den disappearing from Kagome's sight.

And she did the only thing she knew. Scream for Kouga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha woke late in the day with Kikyo in his arms. He still wondered where she wandered off to previously, as she refused to tell him. He got up without rousing Kikyo from her slumber and walked outside. He immediately knew something was not right.

He sniffed the air and his eyes widened at what he caught. He could smell Kagome, but Kouga's scent was just as strong in his nose. He frowned and realized the scent lingered close to Kaede's. Even though after Inuyasha decided that it was over between he and Kagome, he wanted to confront her anyway and explain himself. Even though his heart lie with Kikyo, he didn't want to lose her as a friend, and having Kouga in the picture only messed things up for him even more. He could only imagine the kind of rubbish the wolf demon was feeding her about him.

He shook his head and came up with his resolve, quickly running through the forest to Kaede's. No one appeared to be around. His running changed to a slow walk when he reached the field right across from the old woman's hut. He stopped when a strong scent of Kagome took his senses. He thought she may be close, but he looked at the ground under his feet and saw in the grass where two people had lain not too long ago. He bent down and felt his blood boil. The smell of Kouga, Kagome and the muskiness of sex invaded his nose. The bastard had taken Kagome in her vulnerable state. Anger and depression swam over him.

"That damn wolf took her as his mate because he knew she was sad for seeing me with Kikyo. He took advantage of her. I'll kill the bastard," Inuyasha seethed. He turned and ran straight for the wolf demon's den.

* * *

Kouga's eyes opened when he heard Kagome scream in his head. He got up and saw that she wasn't in the room, so he tried to smell her out. He gasped when a faint smell of her blood escaped to his nose. He quickly clothed and ran outside, finding Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Where is Kagome?" he demanded.

"She left not too long ago for a walk," Ginta answered. Kouga frowned.

"You idiots! I can smell her blood! She's in danger!" With that, Kouga ran off into the forest where Kagome's scent lingered the most. He looked down and saw a bundle of picked flowers, and Kagome's wondrous smell was all over them. He also smelled the disgusting odor of the tiger demon Byakku. "Oh God no...Byakku took Kagome right from under my nose! She better be all right or there will be hell to pay." Just as Kouga turned to run off, Inuyasha appeared before him, and he didn't look too pleasant.

"You son of a bitch! You took advantage of Kagome!" he snapped. Kouga frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I was just at the field where you took Kagome's innocence. It was easy to smell the sex you both had. How dare you take advantage of her while she was vulnerable? I swear I'll tear you in half for what you did!" Inuyasha warned.

"I didn't take advantage of her! Unlike you, I care about Kagome and would never put her in such a compromising position unless that was what she wanted. She asked it of me, and I would do anything for her. The last thing I would ever do is hurt her, but you wouldn't know that because you took that dead wench as your mate without even thinking how much you would hurt Kagome," Kouga rebuked. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you know about that?!"

"Your bitch came to us the other day and taunted Kagome, and I could easily smell you on her rotting body," Kouga responded. "Sorry, Dog-Boy, but I don't have time for this. I have to find Kagome before it's too late." Before Kouga could even take another breath, Inuyasha grabbed his neck.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"A tiger demon named Byakku kidnapped her. I can smell her blood, so I know she's hurt at his den. I have to go to her. He wants me, and he's obviously using her to get to me. I murdered the rest of his tribe, and he wants to take revenge. Not that it's any of your business," Kouga explained.

"You fool! How could you say you love Kagome and _let_ her get kidnapped?! _I_ would never let something like that happen to her!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga broke free of his grasp.

"I don't have time for your stupid, senseless words. I have to find Kagome and save her before something worse happens," Kouga said. Before Inuyasha could respond, Kouga took off. Inuyasha frowned and followed after him hotly; after all, Kouga knew where this Byakku was, and after taking care of the tiger demon, he would take care of Kouga.

* * *

Byakku threw Kagome down on the hard stone floor and smiled.

"You really are something else, woman of Kouga. It's too bad you've already been claimed. I could use a woman like you to pleasure," he smirked.

"I would rather die than do something like that with _you_," Kagome frowned. She sat up and winced in pain. She could tell that she was now bruised from Byakku's hold on her, and the blood from her wrist and face had dried by now.

"You really don't know when to quit. You should know not to invoke the wrath of a tiger demon, especially one that lost his whole tribe to YOUR mate," Byakku warned. Kagome wasn't convinced, and Byakku could clearly see that on her face, for he stepped forward, grabbed her by her blouse, and backhanded her. She fell back on the floor and started to cry.

_'Kouga...where are you?'_ She held her face and looked up tearfully at the tiger demon, who only held a smirk on his face.

"You're a feisty little woman. I may have to have a little more fun with you." He bent down and slashed her blouse open, coming in contact with her flesh in the process. She cried out in pain again and before she could collapse on the ground, Byakku grabbed her and forced a kiss on her. Kagome tried to fight him, but she was too weak for him.

"KAGOME!!" Byakku pulled away and when he turned around, a fist connected with his jaw, the fist of Kagome's enraged mate. Byakku went flying into a nearby wall. When Kouga looked down at Kagome, her clothing torn and her body bloody, he felt tears unwillingly come to the surface. He fell down in front of her and pulled her gently into his arms. "Oh Kagome, I am so sorry for letting this happen to you. I'll never let you out of my sight again." Kagome tried putting her arms around him, but she was too much in pain.

"No, it's okay, Kouga. I'm fine now that you're here." She pressed a kiss against his cheek and fell against him in weakness. Byakku stood on shaky legs and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"You'll fight me now, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe."

"No, I don't think so. You'll be fighting _me_ today, bastard." The three of them turned their heads to the door and saw Inuyasha standing there with his Tetsusaiga unsheathed. Kagome gasped.

_'What is he doing here? How did he know we were here?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, not even looking down to her. Kagome frowned.

"Why do you care?" she seethed. Inuyasha looked down at her in shock, and when he saw how she looked, he wanted to tear the tiger demon apart, and then do the same to Kouga for being so careless. Kouga picked Kagome up and sat her against a wall.

"I won't be long, I promise. Just relax," he whispered. He kissed her softly and let her go, although he did not want to. He stood and gave Byakku a look of hatred. "You call yourself a man? How could you get an innocent woman involved in all of this? For hurting Kagome, I swear to rip you apart." Byakku couldn't help but laugh.

"You defeat me? I highly doubt that, Kouga. I rather like your woman. She put up a fight, and I like that. She's more man than you are," Byakku replied. Kouga balled his hands into fists. "I'll be happy to do you in, and once I do, I'll take your woman as my own."

"Then I will do everything in my power to make you die, because I would never hand Kagome over to anyone. I love her more than my life," Kouga snapped. "You're really not worth my time, but since you took Kagome, this has become _very_ personal. You have tempted your own fate, you bastard."

"I don't know what you're rambling about, wolf. I'm the one who is going to kill him for what he did to Kagome, and then I'm going to do the same to you for letting it happen to her," Inuyasha spoke up, getting in a battle stance with his Tetsusaiga.

"This is not your concern, puppy. Go back home to your dead whore," Kouga said coldly. Inuyasha frowned and gripped his sword tighter.

"What did you say?! Say it to my face, bastard!" the half-demon demanded.

"Enough of this!" Byakku interrupted the two feuding demons. "Fight me, Kouga!"

"As you wish, but you asked for it." Kouga rushed forward and before Byakku could even move, the enraged wolf demon slashed his claws down Byakku's arm. The tiger demon yelped in pain and pulled away. "No. Don't cower now. I won't tolerate anyone who hurts my Kagome." Kouga charged again and this time, dug both of his clawed hands into Byakku's chest, the tiger demon's blood splattering all over his hands. Kagome gasped; she had never seen Kouga fight with such savageness before. Even Inuyasha was shocked. "Usually I like to play with my opponents, but nothing would make me feel better than for your quick death and to hold Kagome in my arms again." Byakku coughed up blood and fell back on the floor motionless. Needless to say, he was dead.

"K-Kouga..." Kagome began, tears welling up in her eyes again. She hated to see Kouga so mad, and she immediately felt guilty for leaving the den without taking protection with her. She should have known better. She lowered her head and her shoulders shook as the tears fell. Kouga smelled her tears and turned worriedly, seeing Kagome crying, but what else he saw only pissed him off even more.

Inuyasha had sheathed his sword, and he was kneeling in front of Kagome. He reached forward and pulled the crying woman in his arms.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he murmured. He lay his chin on her head and let her cry into his chest. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I don't know why I didn't tell you the truth. I guess I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you cared about me, but...Kikyo loves me. I owe her my love in return for what happened in the past. I'll always care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt like this. You don't deserve it." Kagome looked up at him in utter shock.

"Inuyasha...?"

"I swear to you, Kagome, that I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't want to lose you, okay? I need you to be my friend," he continued. "You're one of the only friends I've got."

"But you should've told me the truth from the very beginning, Inuyasha. You _lied_ to me," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha hung his head in shame. "And then you went and made love to Kikyo despite how sad I was." Inuyasha quickly looked up at her in disbelief.

"You _know_?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Kouga told me." Inuyasha shot an evil glare at Kouga, who only returned it. Kouga was mad to see his rival comforting his mate when it should be him, but he knew that if he intervened, it would only make Kagome worse, and he didn't want that.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about everything the way you did, Kagome. I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what you think of me. I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you," Inuyasha continued. "I would never let you be taken and hurt so easily."

Kouga had obviously had enough when he caught the hidden meaning behind Inuyasha's words.

"That's enough." Kouga stalked forward and pulled Kagome out of Inuyasha's hold, picking her up against his chest. "I appreciate your care for _my_ woman, but this is all a little too late. You have your own woman to protect, so I suggest you go to her. You won't torment Kagome anymore. I won't allow it." Inuyasha frowned and stood.

"I think you should let her decide for herself what she wants, Wolf-Boy," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome felt the pressure on her when the two most important men in her life stared her down, awaiting an answer.

"I...I don't know what to say or think right now. I need some time. I don't know whether I can forgive you or not, Inuyasha. This is all just confusing right now. I didn't expect to see you again so soon. I have to think, but..." Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I'd like you to come stay at the wolf den until I decide." Kouga made a noise in protest, but when Kagome gave him a pout, he couldn't resist her. He nodded in approval. "Would you at least do that for me?" Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, then nodded.

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Kouga carried Kagome in his arms back to the den with Inuyasha close behind. Kouga was not happy that the dog demon was coming to stay with them, but he would abide by his mate's wishes until she decided what she wanted to do regarding whether she forgive Inuyasha or not. Kouga knew that deep down Kagome was still very angry with Inuyasha, but her kind demeanor prevented her from telling him so.

"Here we are," Kouga mumbled. "I must tend to your wounds, Kagome." Kouga started to walk away, but Kagome gave him a look. "Oh. Feel free to do what you wish until we return, Dog-Boy." Inuyasha scoffed and watched Kouga carry Kagome away. He was a bit saddened when she only put her head against Kouga's chest and didn't even look back at him. He folded his arms over his chest and walked off.

* * *

Kouga quickly strode back to his private quarters, brushing past the fabric that made it as private as he could possibly muster. He laid Kagome on their futon and walked over to the other side of the room so he could pull back the makeshift door and grab a wooden box that contained medical supplies and herbs.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I've been your mate for no longer than a few days and I've already let you get hurt," Kouga said as he pulled out bandages and filled a bowl with water. Kagome's eyes glazed over and she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I shouldn't have walked off on my own. It's my fault this happened," Kagome apologized. Kouga dropped what he had in his hands and pulled her deep into his chest.

"No. Don't ever blame yourself. You always falsely accuse yourself of things that go wrong when it's always someone else's fault. What happened with Inuyasha wasn't your fault, and what happened with Byakku was not yours either. Byakku wanted to avenge his tribe for what I did to them and got you involved. I'll never be so careless again," Kouga vowed. Kagome pulled away and ran her hand along his face, shaking her head.

"Neither will I. I didn't mean to make you worry," she whispered. Kouga smiled and he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"As long as you are safe, nothing else matters to me in this world," Kouga murmured back. "Now, I better clean your injuries before they get infected." Kouga rested Kagome against the cool wall and pulled her shredded blouse over her head. He felt his heart wrench when he saw the bloodied claw marks on her chest. Her bra was also slightly torn. Kagome reached behind her and took it off so he could get to the scratches easier.

Kouga dipped a washcloth in the water and started on her face, where the blood had long been dried up. He was as gentle as he possibly could, but Kagome made no sign of being in pain from his caresses. After finishing her face, he moved to the dried blood on her wrist where Byakku had obviously grabbed her. Kouga tried not to become angry at the thoughts that now plagued his mind, such as the frightened look on Kagome's beautiful face, the smug smirk on Byakku and the bastard hoisting her off to his den with her screaming.

"Kouga? Are you okay?" Kouga shook out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome; she was concerned for him, and it was adorable. He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I'm just fine, love." He finished cleaning the blood off her wrists, and then closed the distance between them. He pulled her face close to his and began licking the scratch on her cheek. Kagome blushed and felt her loins burn in response. She knew this was how wolf demons treated injuries, but it was arousing when he did it to her.

She was snapped out of her dreamy thoughts when he stopped and took her wrist gently in his hand, gliding his tongue over the claw marks. Kouga moved away slowly and moved to her chest, where the blood hadn't begun to dry. He cleaned the small torrents of blood going down her stomach with his tongue, and then caressed the scratches.

"K-Kouga..." He didn't answer her; he moved his tongue over her nipple, suckling it lightly. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned softly, knowing that Inuyasha was roaming about somewhere.

That was it. Inuyasha. Because he was there, it peaked her arousal even more, as if she wanted to get caught in the act with Kouga by him. She knew of his jealous streaks, and even though he claimed to love Kikyo, he would be jealous nonetheless because he despised Kouga.

Kagome settled her hands on the back of Kouga's head as he continued, then without hesitation, ripped off her skirt. He stopped when he saw the developing bruises on her waist from where Byakku had grabbed her.

"Oh Kagome..." She smiled and grabbed his face in her hands.

"It's okay, Kouga. Byakku can't do anything to me now. No one can." He nodded and jumped forward, capturing her lips hungrily with his. He tossed off his clothing, then pulled away her already soaked panties. Kouga knew Kagome's arousal would eventually reach Inuyasha, and he didn't even care. All he wanted was Kagome.

Kouga bent down and spread her legs, then buried his face there. Kagome gasped when she felt his hot tongue making its way through her folds. The wolf demon suckled her exotically, causing Kagome to cover her mouth with her hands while she yelled out in pleasure. Kouga put her legs over his shoulders and continued, deepening the suckling and licking on her most sensitive area.

"Oh Kouga!" Her release washed over her and he drank every drop of her, licking his lips provocatively afterwards. He kept her legs in place on his shoulders and slid inside of her without a second's notice, causing Kagome to cry out loudly.

* * *

Inuyasha perked his ears up at the sound of Kagome's scream. He grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga on instinct. He ran for the den, knocking a few wolf demons out of the way as he did so. He immediately stopped when an all too familiar scent invaded his nostrils.

Sex.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and looked into the den, and he found that he couldn't turn his eyes away. The light brown fabric that normally covered the opening of Kouga's private quarters was pulled back, allowing Inuyasha to plainly see what was going on inside. Kouga was slamming into Kagome with the swiftness he was known for, and Kagome's face was red with pleasure. Inuyasha felt his cheeks get hot as he saw what was happening, and couldn't help but be jealous at the animalistic display. He never expected Kagome to be in this position, but even so, it was erotic.

He shook his head and turned away, almost getting a nosebleed from what he had witnessed.

He would deal with the wolf demon later.

* * *

Kouga smirked to himself when he felt that Inuyasha had caught them, unbeknownst to Kagome, who was drowning in the pleasure he was giving her.

He returned his attention back to the woman bucking beneath him and smiled when she opened her eyes for the first time since they began, fire swimming in her chocolate depths. She managed to look at him, the same fire in her eyes evident in his own. He smirked, revealing his fangs, and he went at her almost mercilessly. Kagome cried out in approval, her shouts encouraging him to continue.

Taking her off guard, Kouga pulled out of her and shifted her body so that she was on all fours with him behind her. Kagome's eyes widened at this course of action, but her surprise was blown when he slid inside of her. He grabbed her waist and impaled her on him, each thrust better than the last.

Kagome freely cried out his name for more, the feeling unlike what she had felt with him before. It was all she could handle, and she pushed herself back onto him, sending herself over the edge violently. The feeling was just as intense for Kouga, and he groaned her name before burying his seed deep into her womb at nearly the same time she exploded around him.

Kagome fell forward and gasped for air, Kouga falling right after. He pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her mussed hair.

"Oh Kouga..." The wolf demon prince smiled and kissed the side of her mouth.

"You're more than welcome, love. Try to catch your breath," Kouga urged. Kagome smiled and nodded, relaxing her head against his arm. As her eyes started to close, they flew open and she gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. "Oh my God. I completely forgot he was here! You don't think he..." Kouga chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"Koishii, he certainly did." Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped.

"He--he _saw us_?!" she shrieked. Kouga nodded with a sly smile. "You _knew_ he saw and you didn't SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Now love..."

"Kouga!!" She slapped his arm angrily. "I can't believe you let Inuyasha see us!"

"Well, it was more than just a glance. He stood there for a few moments before walking away," Kouga informed. Kagome gasped and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh my God, this is not happening. I can't believe Inuyasha saw what we did," she sobbed.

"Kagome, sweetheart, what are you so ashamed about? Dog-Boy didn't care when you saw him and that dead wench, so why should you care? We were showing our love for each other. You love me, don't you?"

"Oh Kouga, of course I do. It's just that things like that are meant to be kept private. We just made love and Inuyasha--wait a minute. Did you say he _watched_?" Kouga nodded in response.

"For a few moments, yes."

"Even worse. He's probably disgusted with me now," Kagome mumbled, shrinking into Kouga's hold even more. Kouga frowned.

"If he's the least bit disgusted with you, I'll tear him to shreds. You're a beautiful, entrancing woman and that's only little of why I wanted you as my mate over any human or demon woman in the world," Kouga explained. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Kouga. I suppose though, that I have to decide what to say to Inuyasha," she said.

"I'm behind you, Kagome, no matter what you decide," Kouga commented. "Whenever you're ready to confront him, I'll be right by your side." Kagome smiled and nodded. "But Kagome, may I make a suggestion first?"

"Of course."

"Say what you feel. Don't feel sorry for him if you're still angry with him. I know you're too kind for your own good, and I love that about you, but what he did to you is still unforgivable to me because he did it to you. Just be honest with him and don't feel bad for him for what you're feeling inside towards him," Kouga stated. Kagome nodded and sighed.

"Okay. I'm ready, then. Let's find Inuyasha and end this."

* * *

Inuyasha was still slightly plagued with the vision of Kouga and Kagome making love, but when he saw them coming towards him, he had no choice but to flush them from his mind. Of course, he knew Kouga had been aware of his presence, and he would handle him when Kagome wasn't around.

"Inuyasha, I've come up with my decision." Inuyasha stood and nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat. He also noticed that her injuries were covered, and he could sense no pain coming from her. He sighed in relief to himself at that. "I'm going to tell you how I feel, and don't interrupt me, okay?"

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Ever since I met you, I understood your disposition. No matter how mean you were to me, I knew you cared. It was just the only way you knew how to express that care. But when I caught you with Kikyo, the things I heard from the both of you really hurt me. I always knew deep down that you wouldn't love me, but you know, I realized that I never loved you in the way I thought. I'll always love you as a friend, but my heart will always lie with Kouga.

"The only thing I wanted from you was to be honest with me. You should've told me that you were meeting Kikyo. If she makes you happy, then I wouldn't have stopped you, because I want nothing more than for your happiness. In many ways, I'm glad that I caught the both of you, because it made me realize how strong I really did feel for Kouga. At the time I just didn't want to admit it to myself until I began staying with him. In the future, though, I hope that you'll be honest with me. I don't want to lose you as a friend, and now that I've had time to think, I definitely want to continue hunting jewel shards in order to defeat Naraku. I am connected to this time more than ever, and because of that, I want things to go back to at least some amount of normality. So, the only thing I ask of you right now is a sincere apology." Kagome took a deep breath and felt Kouga's hand on her shoulder in comfort. She looked up at him and he gave her a happy nod.

"Kagome...I'm sorry for hurting you. I really am. I don't want to lose you, either. You're one of the only people who can understand me, and for that, I thank you. I feel so stupid for what I did to you. You're right; I should have told you from the very beginning how I felt, but the only reason I didn't was to save you from pain. So, I guess Wolf-Boy and I have something in common," Inuyasha explained. Kouga gave him an amused look. "I was wrong not to tell you the truth about me and Kikyo. Can you forgive me?" Kagome smiled and walked up to him, then nodded.

"Yes. I can, Inuyasha." Inuyasha leaned forward and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"You stupid girl. And stupid me." Kagome smiled and moved away with a smile.

"You better get back to Kikyo before she gets suspicious. I'll see you soon, won't I?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. Our hunt for the shards isn't over yet. Things are still beginning," Inuyasha replied. He looked at Kouga. "Take care of her, wolf, or I'll kick your ass like I was going to earlier." Kouga smirked.

"As if you could hurt me, but I promise to protect her with my life. She won't leave my sight ever again," Kouga vowed. Inuyasha nodded.

"Good." With that, Inuyasha turned and sprinted off. Kagome smiled as he disappeared into the forest.

"You did well, love. I'm proud of you," Kouga said. "And he's right, for once." Kagome looked up at him in confusion. "Things _are_ still beginning." Kouga lifted Kagome in his arms and kissed her passionately. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never thought I would hear you say Inuyasha was right about something," Kagome replied.

"Well, we do have one thing in common. We both care about you, but for me, it's more than just care. It's undying love," Kouga informed. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and she laid her head against his chest.

"Oh Kouga..." He pressed his lips against her temple and sighed.

"It's only the beginning, koishii. Only the beginning."

* * *

_A/N: Well, this was intended to be the final chapter, but I have decided to continue the story from here. I'm writing the next chapter as I write this, but as fair warning, I am in the middle of writing many other stories, so updates may not be so consistent as they have been. Plus, at the end of the month, I will be starting my fall semester of college, which will further impede my writing time. But, I will try to get as much done as I possibly can. But, I would like to thank all of the supporters of this story! Because of you, I have decided to write more Kouga/Kagome goodness. And who knows? Maybe I'll even get some art of them up at some point. My art account is on Deviantart; the link can be found on my author's page, as well as any important updates I may have to announce. Until the next chapter:)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_One week later…_

Kagome stretched her arms and strolled out of the wolf den into the morning sun. It was going to be a beautiful day. Ginta and Hakkaku had apparently been up with the dawn, as they were guarding the entrance to the cave, weapons in hand.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Good morning!" Kagome called, waving happily at the two wolf warriors. They turned their heads and smiled, waving back. Kagome rushed over to them, her smile brighter than the sun's rays beating down on them.

"Good morning, sister. Did you sleep well?" Ginta questioned, a sly smirk on his face. He knew what Kagome and Kouga were up most of the night doing, so he was sure she got a good amount of rest after that. Kagome's slight blush was proof and she nodded.

"I slept great! How about the both of you?" Their faces colored, remembering how they had eavesdropped a little on Kagome and Kouga's lovemaking for most of the night.

"We slept pretty good too," Hakkaku hurriedly answered. "Where's Kouga?"

"He's getting dressed, and then he'll be out. Inuyasha is supposed to be coming by today. We're going to look for a jewel shard that I detected last night. You know Kouga, though. He insisted that I get some sleep before going to look for it with Inuyasha," Kagome informed, folding her hands behind her back with a knowing smile. "He should be coming any minute."

"Don't you mean I'm here now?" Kagome turned around and saw the half-demon standing before her, Tetsusaiga strapped to his side as usual. "Where's that damn wolf mate of yours? Isn't he up yet? We got work to do, you know, especially if he's planning on tagging along." Kagome smiled wider and walked up to Inuyasha, patting his shoulder lightly.

"He's up. He'll be out. Do you want to eat before we go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scoffed and shook his head.

"I ate already. We don't have time for it, anyway, since your stupid wolf-boy waited until this morning before pursuing the demon. Who knows where the hell it is now. It could have obtained more shards and gotten stronger," Inuyasha pointed out, his arms folded over his chest. Kagome frowned slightly.

"Don't you think I would have noticed that? I can still sense the shard. The demon is still not that far. With Kouga's speed, we should be able to get to it in minutes… as long as you can keep up," Kagome teased with a giggle. Inuyasha's face got red with anger and he mumbled something incoherently, turning towards the wolf den.

"Kouga! Get your stupid ass out here! I'm not getting any younger here!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to ignore Kagome's words. Kagome put her hands on her skirt-clad hips, shaking her head.

"You're so impatient, Inuyasha, I swear! Nothing ever changes with you, does it?" Kagome asked, walking up next to him. Inuyasha kept his gaze away from her.

"Apparently nothing changes with wolf-boy, either, considering you reek of sex," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome squeaked in response, putting her hands over her mouth to conceal any more noises she may have in store for her half-demon friend.

"How do you always know that?!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha huffed and shook his head in utter disappointment.

"For as long as you've known me, Kagome, you should be well aware that I have stronger senses than a regular human. I'm always gonna know when you two are going at it," Inuyasha answered somewhat nonchalantly. Kagome opened her mouth to reprimand him for getting into her personal business, but Inuyasha's ears perked up a little and his head turned to the den's entrance. Kouga, prince of the wolves, was standing there with one of his fists firm on his hip. His other hand held a bow and a quiver "It's about damn time. My time is precious, wolf." Kouga smirked and took a few steps forward, walking into the light.

"You know, Dog-Boy, I don't recall my personal life with Kagome being any concern of yours," Kouga replied with a snarl. He came up to Kagome's side, slinging his arm around the girl's waist. "Just because you're jealous doesn't give you the excuse." Kouga handed the bow and quiver to Kagome, who just smiled in thanks and put them both over her shoulder. Inuyasha's amber eyes thinned at the wolf demon, and his hand settled on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"What was that?" Inuyasha seethed. Kagome pulled away from Kouga's half-embrace to come between the two demons.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Kagome warned. "Don't we have more important things to deal with at the moment? Like that demon?" Inuyasha let out a disappointed sigh, obviously itching for a battle with his rival.

"Kagome's right. We can deal with this later. Right now we need to get moving for the jewel shard," Inuyasha remarked matter-of-factly. Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Do you know where we'll find it, koishii?" Kouga inquired of his mate. He gave her a loving gaze, his fangs gleaming in the light as he tossed her a smile. Kagome blushed lightly and chuckled nervously, feeling the impatient glare coming from Inuyasha.

"Well, I think it's that way, straight into the forest. It doesn't seem like the demon has moved much since last night," Kagome replied, using her finger to direct the two warriors of the demon's location. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Well, then we better go and give his ass a greeting," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the back of his head, causing Kouga to burst out into laughter. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You can't be so cocky all the time, Inuyasha! One of these days it's going to get you killed!" Kagome chided, her face mere inches from his own. Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, his clawed fingers threatening to show her a thing or two.

"You should listen to her, Dog-Boy. She's a hell of a lot smarter than you," Kouga added, his arms folded over his chest armor. Inuyasha shot him a glare, only to have Kouga smirk back in response.

"I don't have to take this, you know!" Inuyasha replied. He turned on his heel, his back now facing Kagome and Kouga. "I'll go it alone if that's the way you want it." Kagome made a fist, and looked at Kouga who only gave her a thumbs up.

"Sit!" Inuyasha cried out as he face-planted the dirt that was once beneath his feet.

"Dammit Kagome! Don't do that!" Inuyasha snapped, his hands curling into fists. Kagome smiled victoriously and brushed her hands together in success.

"Well, when you're ready, Inuyasha, we'll get going," Kagome said. Kouga turned around and kneeled, allowing Kagome to climb on the wolf demon's back. She slung her arms around his neck and he grabbed the backs of her knees, standing to a full attention while they waited for Inuyasha to gain his composure and get back on his feet.

"One of these days, Kagome, I'm gonna get you back for all of those," Inuyasha warned. Kagome laughed lightly and merely nodded.

"Alright, Dog-Boy. You better be ready to go because I'm not going to slow down for you," Kouga informed. Inuyasha shook his head and walked up next to him.

"Whatever, Wolfy. Just keep Kagome safe and I'll do the rest," Inuyasha countered. With that, he sprung off into the forest. Kouga groaned and sprinted forward, easily catching up with the half-demon. "I can smell him! He's close!" Kagome ducked behind Kouga's back, shielding herself of the sharp wind that beat against her as Kouga ran forward, meeting up with Inuyasha.

"He doesn't feel too strong to me. This should be a cinch for me to do!" Kouga shouted over the piercing wind. Kagome tightened her arms around Kouga, hoping she was right. She couldn't bear to think him, or Inuyasha, hurt by the demon they were pursuing.

"There's the bastard!" Kagome snapped her head forward, fighting the cold wind. Kouga and Inuyasha halted to a stop before an ugly and deformed black demon, horns lining its scalp from ear to ear. Kagome gasped and bit her lip. The demon looked positively ghastly.

"Where's the jewel shard, Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke up, withdrawing Tetsusaiga from his side, it flaring to its stupendous stature. Kagome narrowed her eyes, darting across the demon's body until she saw the glowing pink light coming from its stomach.

"It's in its stomach!" Kagome announced. Kouga set her down carefully and turned to her, pressing his lips against hers in urgency.

"Stay here, love. I'll be back in just a minute," he murmured. Kagome smiled and nodded, stepping backwards as Inuyasha and Kouga stood next to each other, preparing to accost the demon before them.

"You will not get the jewel from me," the black demon suddenly bellowed.

"Oh, so you can talk, can you? Guess I'll have to fix that," Inuyasha smirked, slicing the air once in front of him with Tetsusaiga. "Step back, Wolfy. I'm gonna take care of him." Kouga frowned and stepped forward before Inuyasha could advance forward.

"Like hell you are. I said I was going to do him in, and I meant it. Why don't you leave this for a real demon?" Kouga taunted, rolling his shoulders in preparation. Inuyasha fisted his free hand, giving Kouga a nasty glare.

"Don't make me kill you. Just because you're Kagome's mate doesn't mean you're safe from me," Inuyasha reminded him warningly.

"Neither of you won't be safe from me if you don't knock it off and get that jewel shard!" Kagome interjected. Kouga and Inuyasha turned their attention to Kagome, who had a deadly serious look on her face.

"Sorry, Kagome," Kouga apologized, giving a repentant smile. Inuyasha chuckled nervously and nodded in agreement, both of them turning back to the demon at hand. "Alright, Dog-Boy. Let's get that jewel shard. Kagome's scary when she's mad."

"Don't you think I know that? At least she can't sit _you_!" Inuyasha pointed out. Before saying anything else, Inuyasha jumped forward, his sword parallel from the ground. Kouga also spun into action, speeding around the demon's back to attack while Inuyasha took care of his front. They knew the demon wouldn't be able to counter the both of them at the same time, so this should finish the battle as fast as it began.

Surprisingly, for being such a large demon, it could move rather quickly. Inuyasha was having problems swinging the Tetsusaiga at it, for the damn thing kept dodging.

"What the hell is going on?! Why can't I hit you?" Inuyasha demanded. The nameless demon merely chuckled and charged forward on the dog demon, drawing its fists back.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome shouted in concern, cupping her hands around her mouth as she yelled for her friend. Inuyasha scowled and jumped out of the way, leaving the demon to unleash its attack on the nearest tree. It cracked all the way through near the bottom of the trunk, falling straight towards Kagome. She quickly armed an arrow and shot it towards the tree, letting her sacred powers shatter the tree before it could fall upon her. Pieces of bark and hundreds of leaves rained down upon her, and she sighed in relief for having such quick reflexes.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kouga called out to her, standing behind the demon that accosted them. Kagome nodded and prepared herself, arming another arrow in her bow.

"We have to get that shard out of him! That's why he's so powerful!" Kagome called out to the two demons. "You two need to work together! He's too fast!"

"Alright, fine!" Inuyasha gave in. He snapped his sword up, staring the demon down. "C'mere ya bastard! I'll chop ya into a thousand pieces!" The demon laughed amusingly and cracked its humongous knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try," the demon challenged. Before he could advance forward, he suddenly felt a strong force kick him in his gut. He doubled over, the pink glow of the shard fading ever so slightly. A whirlwind died down beside him, revealing the culprit as Kouga. He smirked and spun into a whirlwind again, jumping up to kick him in the side of his face before he could recover.

"Prepare to die!" Inuyasha called out, using this opportunity to spring forward with the Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" The Tetsusaiga's powerful blade swung to the ground beneath them, sparking the powerful gusts that ran straight towards the fallen black demon. It bellowed as the golden explosions engulfed him, completely demolishing its body. Kagome smiled and gave an approving shout, disarming her bow and slinging it back on her shoulder. She ran forward and discovered the tainted shard lying amongst the leftover debris of the demon. She stuck out her tongue at the sudden smell that invaded her nostrils and quickly picked up the shard, cleansing it of its evilness.

"We did it! And you two managed to work together! Good job," Kagome replied, watching as the two demons came up to her.

"Feh! Don't hold your breath because it's not going to happen again," Inuyasha grumbled, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. Kagome couldn't help but smile and she shook her head at his stubbornness.

"Well, I've worked up an appetite. I think I need some breakfast," Kagome said. "Why don't you join us, Inuyasha?" The dog demon shook his head, turning around with his arms bent over his chest.

"I'll pass. I need to get back to the village, and besides, knowing you two, you're gonna go do stuff," Inuyasha huffed. Kagome's eyes widened and a deep red blush overcame her cheeks.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga smirked, instantly pulling a flustered Kagome into his arms.

"Like I said, Dog-Boy, you're just jealous. Oh well. You had your chance, and you blew it," Kouga taunted. Inuyasha fisted his hand, holding it out in front of him as if to threaten the wolf demon.

"You know I can kill you any time I want to, wolf," Inuyasha practically hissed at him. Kouga merely rolled his eyes and heaved Kagome onto his back, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Well, it will have to wait for another day, because my woman needs some food," Kouga replied. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and waved.

"Come and visit, Inuyasha! And don't go searching for the shards without me! We're in this together!" Kagome warned. Inuyasha broke into a weak smirk and waved his hand back at her before charging into the forest out of sight. Kagome smiled and nuzzled her face against Kouga's, making a warm "mmm" sound. Kouga smirked and spun around, running back to the wolf's den where breakfast would undoubtedly be waiting for them. The feel of the wind through Kagome's hair made her giggle in response; being in Kouga's arms was even better, though.

The passing week since Kagome had begun staying with Kouga was like a dream to her. She was happy that she and Inuyasha had remained friends through the ordeal, and she had forgiven him. She couldn't blame him for being torn between her and Kikyo, because deep down, she had been torn between him and Kouga. Everything worked out in the end for the best.

"Sweetheart, we've returned." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when Kouga snapped to a halt in front of the wolf den entrance. He knelt down so Kagome could get down from his back. She removed the bow and arrows from her shoulder, handing them to Hakkaku as he approached her.

"Welcome back, sister," the wolf demon greeted. "And to you, Kouga." Kouga nodded and took Kagome's hand in his, leading her into the den where most of the demons were either resting or polishing their weapons.

"Has breakfast been prepared yet? Kagome's hungry," Kouga informed, turning to Ginta as he advanced on the twosome. To Kouga's dismay, Ginta shook his head.

"We're still getting it ready. It's not done yet. You and Kagome can change and rest a bit before it's done," Ginta suggested with a smile. Kouga merely turned to Kagome, and she smiled happily in approval.

"Very well. Fetch us when it's ready," Kouga ordered. Ginta nodded as Kouga and Kagome walked off to their private quarters in the very back of the wolf den. Kagome walked over to their futon and sat down, resting her back against the cool cave wall with closed eyes and a happy smile.

"This feels nice. It's getting warm out," Kagome remarked. Kouga smirked and removed his armor and clothing before hunching down before his mate. He climbed up her body just as she opened her eyes. She gasped as his mouth crushed against hers, his hands fumbling with her school uniform. Kagome didn't fight him. In fact, she deepened the kiss by snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him down upon her. Kouga's growl tickled her, causing her to giggle in his mouth. When he pulled away to smile happily at her, her cheeks were flushed.

"I think we have enough time before breakfast is prepared," Kouga nearly purred in her ear. Kagome licked her lips and nodded with a knowing grin.

"I'm sure you would make time even if there weren't enough," she pointed out. Kouga showed his fangs in a feral smirk and was down upon her again. At least one of his hungers would be satiated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, that was certainly fulfilling. Now I definitely have an appetite," Kouga sighed as he fell back on the makeshift bed with a naked Kagome in his arms.

"I think I need to go back to sleep. I'm so tired now," Kagome yawned, nuzzling her face against his bare chest. Kouga smirked and shook his head.

"Now, I can't allow that. You need to get something to eat so it will give you strength, and then we can do it all over again," he replied knowingly. Kagome giggled and shook her head. He would never change.

"We can't keep doing things like that, you know, Kouga. There is a little more to the day than _that_," Kagome pointed out. Kouga frowned just slightly.

"You're actually denying me? I didn't think that would ever happen, considering how many times you beg me to keep giving you pleasure," he teased with an insistent tone. Kagome let out a loud "ha!" and pulled away from him so she could dress herself.

"I don't think I need to make my defense," Kagome simply remarked, pulling her green skirt over her curvy hips. Kouga licked his lips as the strange contraption molded over her breasts before she put her top back on. "You need to get dressed too. We have to have breakfast. They're all expecting us, you know." Kouga huffed and stood in his full naked glory, causing Kagome to flush and turn her head. Kouga chuckled and strode up to her proudly, wrapping his arms around her now clothed chest, thus molding his half-hard member into her lower back.

"Well, here's _my _defense," he growled, licking the back of her ear mischievously. Kagome felt a shiver crawl down her spine and she shrugged out of his grasp before they ended up romping around once again in their bed.

"Stop it, Kouga! I swear you're such a pervert! You're worse than Miroku!" Kagome scolded, turning to shake her finger at him, even though the blush remained heated on her cheeks. Kouga couldn't help but smirk and fold his arms over his naked chest. Kagome's eyes kept darting down to his impressive manhood, and the fact it was beginning to stand to a full attention once again made her frown. "And put something on, for God sakes! We're not doing it again! You won't be getting anything from me if you keep this up!" The wolf demon chuckled amusingly and loosened his arms so he could wave his hands before himself in surrender.

"Alright alright. I'll abide by your wishes for the moment, love. But next time, nothing's going to stop me from taking you over and over until you cannot stand to move," Kouga vowed. Kagome's blush deepened and she turned away in a huff.

"We'll see about that. Now, get some clothes on so we can have breakfast. Everyone is waiting for us," Kagome reminded him. Kouga nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and clad himself in his clothing and armor. Kagome spun back around just as Kouga finished clothing himself. "Good. Now, we should get going before they start to wonder. I don't want them thinking we're going to be doing _that _all the time." Kouga put his arm around her neck, pulling her into his side.

"Well Kagome, we're just going to have to prove them right if that's the case, because that's what I plan on doing," Kouga replied playfully. Kagome bit back a retort; that statement aroused her to some extent, but she had to be careful because she knew she couldn't lie about it. Kouga had the nose of a bloodhound and now that they were mated, he would know just about anything. He couldn't know she was so easily aroused by his words and promises.

She swallowed and shook her head, nudging him in the side so she could pull away. "Can we go have breakfast now, or do you want to be a pervert some more?" Kouga's smirk widened across his face and he opened his mouth to answer. "No, never mind! I know the answer to that question. You don't have a choice. We're having breakfast." Kouga closed his mouth and nodded in defeat, striding past her out of the cave. Most of the tribe was sitting around a fire, gathering stew in their bowls.

"We were wondering if you two were coming," Ginta spoke up as he handed them both a bowl. "We didn't want to bother you, though. We could kinda tell what was going on." Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she snapped her gaze over to Kouga, who only looked on proudly.

"It looks like they already know what we're going to be using most of our time doing, koishii," Kouga said huskily with a wink.

Kagome scoffed. "Well, they're wrong, and I'll toss every single one of them off the waterfall if they think otherwise."

Kouga couldn't help but give out a boisterous laugh. "That's why you're my mate, Kagome." Kagome jutted her hip out and planted her hands on her hips, giving him a cold stare. "Okay okay. Shall we eat now? I'm sure you're hungry after all the fun we've had today."

Kagome only gave him a hard nod and sat down next to Hakkaku at the fire, filling her bowl with the hearty stew. After filling her bowl to the brim, she handed the ladle to Kouga, who nearly slopped the stew over the edges of his bowl as he poured the substance into his slightly larger bowl.

"So, what are our plans for the day, Kouga?" Ginta asked as he finished his bowl of stew and grabbed for more.

Kouga didn't look up from his stew. "It's up to Kagome. Ask her." All eyes cemented on the younger girl as she gently slurped a spoonful of stew in her mouth.

After she swallowed, she shrugged her shoulders and dipped her spoon back in her bowl. "I don't know. You shouldn't ask me. I'm still getting used to being a part of a wolf tribe. I'm not a wolf, after all," Kagome pointed out knowingly as she took another bite of her stew.

"Well, we could scout the terrain for any jewel shards. You never know. There could be some really nearby," Ginta suggested. "And with Sister here with us, we shouldn't have a problem finding them."

Kagome lifted her head and turned to Kouga, who only looked at her. "But we promised Inuyasha we would search for them together. He would kill me if we broke that," Kagome replied.

Kouga sneered. "Like hell he would. I would kill him first."

Kagome shook her head with a weak smile. "I didn't mean he would actually kill me, Kouga. It's a figure of speech. I just meant he would be angry, and I hate when he gets angry," she clarified.

"Well, he won't have a chance to get angry with you because I'll kick his ass," Kouga said with a confident smile.

Kagome licked her lips of her stew and smiled appreciatively. "I'm sure you would make good on that threat, Kouga, but can we please change the subject? I'd rather not talk about how much stronger you are than Inuyasha. You sound just like him."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow. "I sound nothing like Dog-Boy."

Kagome giggled. "That sounded like him too." She ignored Kouga's hard stare on her, sipping another spoonful of stew into her mouth. Kouga's mouth watered as he stared at her pliable lips sliding the spoon in her mouth. He swallowed hard and tore his gaze away from her before he found himself taking her right there.

"So Sister, what do you want to do today?" Hakkaku asked, breaking into Kouga's line of aroused thought.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. What do you usually do?"

"Well, we go kill stuff," Ginta snickered.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I don't want to do _that_. What else?"

"We find stuff to eat for the day, go check our land to make sure there aren't any trespassers, and lately, we go hunting for Naraku," Hakkaku replied as he wiped stew from his mouth with his arm.

"Well, that last one I'm familiar with," Kagome said, lowering her gaze to the bowl of half-eaten stew in her lap.

"Well, you're done being familiar with it, because I'm not letting you anywhere near that bastard," Kouga's gruff voice spoke up next to her.

Kagome's eyes cemented on his serious, etched features. "What?"

"You're not going anywhere near Naraku," Kouga repeated before taking a big gulp of stew. "That's one thing that doesn't sound like the mutt."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Kouga, I want to go after Naraku. I want to see him die."

Kouga's brows stiffened. "Well, I don't want to see _you_ die!"

Kagome flinched at his sharp tone. "Kouga, I'm not going to die, not by him. I have far too much to do to let that happen."

Kouga said nothing. He stood from the circle around the dwindling fire, stomping away without any warning. Kagome sat the stew bowl aside and thrust herself up, quickly following him into the empty den. He was standing with his back to her, his arms folded across his chest, and his tail swinging madly.

"It's not something I like to think about," he said, lowering his head and sighing deeply. "I would gladly give my life for you, Kagome, but I'm afraid I don't have the power to keep you safe from him. The only thing I would ever be thankful to that mutt for is that he's succeeded in keeping you alive."

Kagome's eyes softened and she strode towards him, extending her soft hand to his solid shoulder. "Kouga, please don't think that way. I have even more of a reason to live now, and that's because I'm with you. I would never let Naraku cut our time together short. I would sooner shoot an array of my holy arrows into his heart and actually enjoy it," she whispered comfortingly, tightening her fingers over his rigid muscles. "I don't want you to be bothered by him, not now. There's too much to look forward to with us. I would rather think of our future than of Naraku."

Kouga spun around, breaking her hold on his shoulder, and instantly crushed his lips against hers. He knocked the breath out of her with his abrupt kiss, but she clung to him as if she were meant to be joined with him forever.

The rugged rock wall dug into her back as he pushed her against it, intensifying his kiss. His hands roved over her body, invading the loose constriction of her clothing to touch the flesh that called out to him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, eager to taste her sweetness as if he had never tasted her before, as if he were a honeybee searching for the sweetest of nectars.

Passion erupted from his blood, exploding in his mind as he grabbed the backs of her knees, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to their makeshift hay fur-draped cot. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her lips away for just a moment to breathe.

With no time to spare, Kouga fell to the bed with her under him, his mouth falling back onto hers once more. She moaned low against his lips and slowly slid her hands from around his neck, dragging them down his armored chest.

Kouga pulled away and gave her a toothy smirk while she stared at him in disappointment. He licked his lips of her sweetness and chuckled huskily. "I thought you said we weren't going to be spending all of our time doing this," he growled, bending down to graze his lips against her ear.

Kagome swallowed hard and smiled slyly. "I guess I forgot just how convincing you were."

Kouga chortled deeply. "Do I need to remind you?"

Kagome blushed uncontrollably and nodded twice. "I think I need a mild refresher."

Kouga scoffed. "Koishii, there's not going to be anything mild about this." His mouth captured hers, leaving no time to undress her as if he had never seen a woman's body before. Her hands scattered about his body, fumbling with his armor. He thrust her hands aside and removed his armor, then his fur clothing, pressing his full nakedness upon hers.

"What about everyone else?" Kagome rasped, fighting against Kouga's roving mouth.

"They'll know what's happening, and if they dare come in here then I will leave them incapable of enjoying a woman as I do you," Kouga grumbled, tugging her ear gently in his teeth. She moaned as a response, wrapping her arms around his neck. Spreading her legs apart with his eager hands, he moved forward, entering her waiting depths in one solid thrust that shattered her very control.

She arched her back into his quick, hard strokes, not holding back her whimpering for more, cries of pleasure, moans of his name. He pulled her body into his, locking her legs around his waist to get more depth.

Clutching his bare shoulders, he screamed his name into his ear much to his delight, allowing her sweet release to wash over them both in passionate bliss.

* * *

Hakkaku, Ginta, and the other wolf tribe members felt their faces heat up in an embarrassed blush once they heard Kagome's insistent cries, the smell of sex now swarming the air and invading their nostrils.

"Well, Sister is going to kill us now," Ginta mumbled. Kouga's howl echoed through the den. "Kouga'll kill us too. Maybe we better go find something to do."

The other wolves nodded in agreement and stumbled from the weakening fire, running off in opposite directions to take care of whatever they felt would get their minds off the lovemaking in the den.

* * *

Kouga kept Kagome warm against his naked body, plastered under him on the fur futon as if he were her lifeline, the only thing to keep her safe.

"I don't know how I ever manage to get out of this bed knowing you are lying under me like this," Kouga growled, brushing his lips against her ear, down her jaw line, finding his home under her chin.

"There's more to life than this, despite what you may think," Kagome giggled, tangling her fingers in his unbound raven hair. "I told the others not to expect this all the time. I'm not going to look too good if I can't stay true to it, you know."

Kouga shook his head and chuckled, fidgeting his body against her on purpose. "I have no problem with going against your word. I can definitely go on the rest of my life making love to you. It's good to know I'm the only one who gets to do this with you."

Kagome nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips against his cheek. "Well, I can agree with that." She fell silent and relaxed against the fur bed, turning her gaze from his for a moment. "Kouga, there's something I want to ask you."

"Go for it."

"Well, you don't get along with Inuyasha. How come?"

Her frank question, and the fact she brought up the mutt's name while laying naked in bed with him, turned his stomach a little and made him frown. "I wasn't expecting you to bring up Dog-Boy."

Kagome gave an apologetic smile. "I know, but I want to know why you don't get along with Inuyasha."

"Because he's an idiot, that's why."

Kagome tilted her head and gave him a warning stare. "Kouga."

"Okay, fine." He sighed and rolled off her, leaning back on his elbows. "I guess it's because he found you first. I had to compete against him for your affections. And he's annoying."

Kagome turned on his chest, resting her palms on his bare chest. "But you're not competing anymore. Doesn't that mean you have no reason to be fighting with him still?"

Kouga's blue eyes bore into her darker ones. "Are you saying you want me to be friends with him?"

Kagome hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes, that's what I'm hoping for. Inuyasha is still my friend, but you're my mate. Neither of you have any cause to dislike one another. I would hope the two of you could get along now."

Kouga sighed and turned his eyes from her, wrapping his arm around her back. He never thought he would see himself subdued, but then again, he never thought he would fall in love until he met Kagome. His entire life changed because of her, and he saw it as a gift more than anything else.

"All right, Kagome. I'll do it. For you," he gave in, pressing his lips gingerly against her temple.

"No no, I don't want you to do it for me. I want you to do it because it's the right thing to do, and besides, you and Inuyasha are more alike than you may want to realize," Kagome said with a smile. Kouga grumbled under his breath, causing Kagome to burst into the gentle laughter that sent his stomach fluttering. "We'll visit Inuyasha today and take care of the whole thing. I know he's not going to be so convincing on it, but I'll talk to him. If we're all going to work together in finding the jewel shards, it'll be better that you both don't spend time arguing over a lost cause."

Kouga scoffed. "I hate that you're right." With that, he spun her around on the fur bed, causing her to yelp when he pressed her under his body. "I'll make friends with the mutt if you let me make love to you again."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "It's sad that I can't say no to that." Kouga practically growled in response, and took her to another world with his love and passion, the world only he had the power to reach.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's an actual update this time! I hope the chapter was well enough for everyone's expectations, and I'm hoping to update more frequently. I don't know how much longer this story is going to go. It's about as much of a surprise to you guys as it is to me! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter, and look out for the next one! I hope to have it up sooner than this one was!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I don't think I want to go now," Kouga complained as he walked out of the den with Kagome in tow. "I would much rather spend the day with you in bed."

Kagome groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the locks out of her eyes as the breeze got a little stronger around them, sending her hair flying around her. "I thought we went over this already. What was the deal?"

Kouga sighed and lowered his head. "That I would go with you today to see Dog-Boy—"

"Inuyasha, Kouga," Kagome corrected him, shaking her finger at him in warning.

"Sorry. We go and see Inuyasha and make friends since I got to make love to you again," he grumbled, folding his arms in a huff over his chest. "I just think going back in the den and continuing is a much better option. I don't see the fun in doing this."

"Of course you don't," Kagome replied, putting her hands on her slender, curvy hips. "It's because it has nothing to do with sex. Get your mind out of the gutter. I told you there were other things to the day. As much as I like it, Kouga, we have other things to deal with."

Kouga slit his eyes and smirked slyly. "I could always convince you again."

Kagome took a step backwards as Kouga began stalking towards her. "I don't think so. I'll hold out on you," she warned, her brows furrowing into her dark eyes.

Kouga stopped and lowered his arms, shaking his head in disappointment. "Okay, fine. I guess we better go and get this over with, although I don't like the idea of seeing Inuyasha more than once in a day. We got that jewel shard this morning with him. Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, of course not. The sooner we get this whole thing straightened out, the better. I would really like it for two of the most important people in my life to get along. You didn't before because of me, but now you don't have a reason to fight other than your stubbornness. If I have anything to say about it, I'll make you both see reason."

Kouga nodded in defeat, bending down in a kneel with his back to her. "If you weren't my mate, I don't think I would listen quite so easily. Hop on, sweetheart, and we'll get going. This isn't going to help my pride any."

Kagome smiled at his willingness and wrapped her arms around his neck while he picked her up by the backs of her knees, holding on to her tight as he sped off the cliff, running fast enough for everything around them to become a passing blur. She rested her head on his shoulder as a way to break the violent wind from whipping her in the face, and also as an excuse to take in the warmth of his armor and clothing.

The situation seemed easy enough, but she knew in her heart this was going to be hard on her and Kouga, and even more on Inuyasha when he found out her proposition of friendship with one of his rivals.

* * *

Shippo walked up to Kaede with a basketful of assorted herbs, smiling up at the elder priestess and folding his small hands behind his back.

"Ye did a great job, Shippo. This is everything I need for now. Ye can run along and play if ye like," Kaede said with a grateful smile. Shippo nodded and spun around, running straight for the hut Sango inhabited. The small fox demon halted in his tracks when he recognized the familiar scents of Kouga and Kagome, and they were coming straight for them fast.

"That mangy wolf is coming this way." Shippo didn't even notice the towering shadow to his side who he acknowledged as Inuyasha by the sound of his gruff voice.

"He has Kagome with him too! I'm so glad she's coming to visit!" Shippo exclaimed, running circles around the half-demon. Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms over his chest, ignoring the smaller demon creating a circle of dust at his bare feet. He could see the whirlwind in the distance getting closer and closer with every second, but he made no move from his spot.

Kouga came barreling to a stop right in front of Inuyasha and Shippo, gently easing Kagome to the ground behind him.

"Hi, Inuyasha! Hi, Shippo!" Kagome greeted with a wave and a smile. Shippo made no time in jumping into the girl's arms, hugging her with the strength of ten men and flowering her with happy wails that she came to visit him.

"What are you doing here, wolf?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Kagome wants us to be friends," Kouga revealed instantly, his face softening into less of a frown.

Inuyasha's brow rose in question and he stepped back, feeling insulted. "What? Friends? You've got to be kidding me. The day I become friends with you—"

"Is now," Kagome interrupted, walking in between the two demons with Shippo in her arms. "You two have no reason to be fighting one another anymore now that I am Kouga's mate. We all share a common interest in defeating Naraku and completing the Shikon Jewel. It would work out better in the end if we got along, wouldn't it?"

Inuyasha stared at her as if she grew three heads that all seemed to mock his strength and ability to defeat Naraku on his own. "I have no reason to be friends with Kouga."

Kagome's face fell and she looked down at Shippo. "Shippo, could you leave the three of us alone for a bit? Let Miroku and Sango know that we're here and that we'll be staying for a couple hours. Can you do that for me?"

Shippo nodded and said nothing. Instead, he sprung from Kagome's arms and darted off in the other direction. Her smile turned to the two apprehensive demons, amber and blue eyes cemented on one another as if they were about to attack each other in case the other made a wrong move.

"Loosen up, you two," Kagome spoke up impatiently. She put her hands on her hips and jutted to the side, tilting her head indignantly. "It's not like I'm asking the impossible. I know you both got off on the wrong foot, but that was a long time ago. A lot of stuff has happened since then. Why can't you just do this?"

"Because I don't like him," Inuyasha answered gruffly, spitting his gaze to the young woman. "Why should I be friends with him?"

"Umm, maybe because I asked." Inuyasha's eyes softened and he grumbled incoherently.

"Look, I'm willing to do it, Dog-Boy," Kouga said. "We fought with each other because of my feelings for Kagome. She's my mate now, which means our fighting is meaningless. We both want to keep her safe, we both want Naraku to die, and we both want the Shikon Jewel completed and out of Naraku's hands. There's no reason why we shouldn't just get along with each other."

Kagome placed her small hands on the arm of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori, causing him to look down at her. "Please, Inuyasha. Won't you at least think about it? Then you'll see that it all fits, and it's a lot easier than you think it is to get along with Kouga. I would really like for all of us to be friends."

The dog demon shrugged her hands off his arm and he turned from her. "I have to think about it. It's going to take me choking down some pride to get along with the wolf."

Kagome broke into a smile. "That's funny, because Kouga said something remotely similar about _his_ pride." Inuyasha said nothing. "I think there is more similar about you two than different. You just don't want to admit it."

Inuyasha grumbled and shook his head. "Like I said, I need to think about it."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "That's fine. You have all day to think. Kouga and I are going to stick around here for the day, and who knows? Maybe I'll find a jewel shard that needs rescuing."

"Well, I could deal with that. Keep your senses peeled, then," Inuyasha said. "Two in one day would be nice." Without another word, the half-demon spun on his bare heel and walked away nonchalantly.

"He better stop being so damn arrogant," Kouga spoke up, coming up to Kagome's side as he grabbed her hand in his.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No, it's okay. I think he'll make the right decision. Inuyasha may be stubborn, but he knows what's best. He'll do it. He just needs time to come to grips with the truth of the matter."

"And you actually think he'll do it? He's a stubborn ass, Kagome," Kouga pointed out.

"He will. I've known him a long time, Kouga, and we've spent a lot of time together. He'll do it eventually. He's a good person, and he'll know it's the right thing to do in the end," Kagome replied with a smile. "I'm glad you're doing this. I know you have to suck down some pride, too."

Kouga pulled her into his chest and nipped his lips against the side of her face. "Sweetheart, I would do anything for you, and besides, I think I could learn to be friends with him. We're a lot alike, like you said. We just fought too much to see it."

Kagome nestled her face into the fur lining on shoulder. "I'm glad you're being so open-minded. I thought I was going to have to invoke my influence against you."

Kouga let out a boisterous round of laughter. "That wouldn't take much of your time, I can assure you, Kagome." He gripped her shoulders firm but gentle, pushing her away from him. "On a separate note, since we're close to that well of yours, would you like to visit your mother?"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "You don't mind me going? You know you can't go through, right? Only Inuyasha can go."

Kouga pursed his lips and nodded. "Yes, I know that, and that's fine for now. I am sure at some point we will find out a way for me to pass through time. I would love to meet your family."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his chest. "They would love you. I suppose I could update my mother on the situation while Inuyasha comes to a decision. You won't feel awkward staying around here, will you?"

Kouga shook his head. "I'm not easily intimidated. I don't expect your friends to attack me, as long as I uphold my promise to fulfill your every desire. I'm sure I've done that so far, haven't I?"

Kagome nodded and cupped his cheek in her palm. "You have, and they know that. They'll welcome you." She pulled away and tugged on his hand, pulling him towards one of the smaller huts. "I left an extra bag here. I'll use it to bring some supplies back with me. I don't know how long I'll be. There's a lot my mother and I need to discuss."

They entered the hut, Kagome walking over to the other side to grab a yellow bag identical to her other one. Kouga stood at the door, arms folded over his armored chest, watching her carefully and lovingly. "I am sure there is. I have no problem with that. I'll wait for you as long as I need to, just like I always did."

Kagome spun around and slung the bag over her shoulders, smiling gratefully at him. "Thank you. Shall we get going? You can find Inuyasha and let him know what's going on. The sooner I get to the well, the sooner I can come back to you."

Kouga growled suggestively and snaked his arms around her waist, his fingers curling over the soft fabric of her shirt. "You shouldn't say things like that. I may not let you go anywhere."

Kagome frowned and slapped him warningly. "Not here. I'll deprive you."

Kouga couldn't help but chuckle at her tone. "Yes, you most certainly can. I won't press the matter, but I love getting you riled up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hut, bending down to his knees in front of her as soon as they exited. Kagome climbed on his back, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as he sped off through the forest. Even though they were going so fast, it was familiar territory, even as a blur.

She buried her face against the warmth of his back, closing her eyes and thinking of all the times she shared with Inuyasha, and the times with Kouga. She was happy to think of those good memories being with both Kouga and Inuyasha, her mate and her best friend. She hoped Inuyasha consented to her request. There was always that small twinge of doubt deep within her soul, but she knew everything would turn out, that Inuyasha would swallow his pride and stubbornness.

She knew he would do it.

The coolness of the wind around her suddenly stopped, and she opened her eyes, pulling away from Kouga's back. She leaned her head over his shoulder, staring at the object responsible for her existence in this time: the Bone-Eater's Well.

"We're here, sweetheart." He walked her closer to the well and turned, bending down so Kagome could climb down and sit straight onto the edge of the well. Kouga turned back to face her, leaning down to her level with a smile. "I'll wait for you. Take as much time as you need with your family. I'll come back to get you when you return."

Kagome smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side. "How will you know when I'm back?"

"Oh Kagome, we're mates now. I'll always know," he replied, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. As he pulled away, his mouth stretched into a smile. "Besides, I'd know your scent anywhere. It pleases me to know that mine is all over you."

She curled her fingers into the fur of his clothing. "It pleases me too, even if I don't have as strong of a sense as you. But I still like to know."

Kouga chuckled and pulled away, tugging her hand to help her jump up onto the well's edge. "So long as you know. Be careful, love. I'll miss you while you're gone."

Kagome flashed a thankful smile and a tilted her head into her shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Kouga. I'll be back soon." With that, her small hand slipped from his broader one, and she jumped into the well, disappearing into a short burst of pink light. Kouga sighed and turned around, coming face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"Letting her go willingly, are you?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

Kouga furrowed his brows and firmly nodded. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

Inuyasha scoffed and began pacing carelessly before the wolf demon. "No, I don't, and even if I did, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Kouga's lips twisted into a challenging smirk. "I highly doubt that, Dog-Boy, but if you want to try, go ahead. But, I won't fight you. I promised Kagome I would get along with you, and I don't go back on my word, especially to her."

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. "Good. You shouldn't. She deserves happiness and nothing less." He lowered his head in shame. "I haven't been very fair to her, after all, with Kikyo. I might not show it, but I'm happy she's found someone, even if it's you."

Kouga's smirk widened. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

Inuyasha shook his head and stopped pacing, his amber eyes burning through his cooler ones. "Take it the way you want it, wolf. I'm just warning you to keep her happy. I'll gut you otherwise. Kagome means a lot to me. She's not just a jewel detector to me. She never was. She's my friend. And because of that, I'll consent to her wish. I'll get along with you so long as you do the same."

Kouga nodded in understanding. "I will. It's what she wants, and I'm sure we'll get along on our own in the end anyway. We have no reason to fight anymore. Kagome means a lot to both of us, so I think it works out."

Inuyasha nodded once. "I agree." There was a short pause, both demons staring each other down in wait. "So, when are you going to tell Kagome the truth?"

Kouga's brow curled in curiosity and confusion. "The truth about this? As soon as she gets back. She wants it to work out."

Inuyasha shook his head in the middle of Kouga's sentence. "No, not about that. Don't play stupid, Wolf. I'm not an idiot, and I have as good of a nose as you do. I know you smell it on her. It's hard not to notice it."

Kouga gave a defeated sigh, lowering his head to the ground. "I should have known you'd tell. When did you know?"

Inuyasha scoffed again, tossing his head back. "Come on, I knew as soon as she climbed off your back. So, again, when are you going to tell her?"

Kouga shook his head. "I don't know. I'm looking for the right time."

"The right time would be now to let Kagome know she's carrying your cub."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, plot twist. I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. School was hectic, but it's over now, so updates should be much more frequent. I'm hoping to have chapters up every week. We'll see how it goes. Thanks for waiting so patiently, guys! I hope to make it worth the wait!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Kouga could feel his anger rising as Inuyasha stared a hole through him.

"Stop looking at me, Dog-Boy. I'm not going to keep this from Kagome. She's going to know the truth when she returns from her time," Kouga barked at him, his eyes slitting.

Inuyasha nodded. "Damn right you will. She deserves to know the truth."

Kouga threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Don't you think I know that? I haven't had a chance to tell her."

Inuyasha laughed mockingly. "Of course you haven't. I smell the sex before I smell you or her. What did you think would happen? Maybe you should learn some self-control, Wolf."

Kouga's muscles rippled when he clenched his hands into fists. "I'm not discussing our personal life with you, Mutt. Don't concern yourself with this. I'll take care of it."

"Concern myself with this? I'll concern myself with Kagome so long as we're friends. I want the best for her, even if it's not me giving it to her. You'll tell her when she comes back or I will, and God help you, you don't want me telling her," Inuyasha snapped. He pointed his clawed finger in Kouga's face. "That's the only warning you get, Wolf. Tell Kagome she's pregnant as soon as she comes out of that well." Inuyasha turned his back and started walking away nonchalantly. He stopped again and turned over his shoulder. "You have plenty of time to think about how you want to say it. Kagome takes her good ol' time at home." With that, Inuyasha sped off, leaving Kouga to his thoughts.

* * *

"Where is Kagome? I thought you said she and Kouga were here," Sango asked confusedly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome went back to her time and Kouga's waiting for her at the well. He has some things to think about, and I'm not letting him near the village until he tells her."

"Wow, it must be something important for that kind of ultimatum," Miroku spoke up. "What does Kouga have to tell Kagome that she needs to know so quickly?"

"I'm not saying. That will be for Kouga and Kagome to tell you," Inuyasha grumbled. "Now, I'm sitting up in my tree to watch for Kouga. If I don't sense Kagome, I'm going to kick his ass. Don't interrupt me if that's the case." Before anyone could respond, Inuyasha spun and rushed off, perching himself in the high branches of the tree that bordered the entrance of the village.

"Well, I suppose he's serious about this," Miroku said with a sigh. "I wonder what could be so important that Inuyasha forbids Kouga back into the village."

Sango shook her head. "Who knows? Inuyasha blows things out of proportion sometimes. It's probably nothing."

"Inuyasha has enough of a temper to rival an erupting volcano," Shippo said knowingly.

Miroku was less inclined to agree with his comrades. "I'm not so sure, Sango. I can sense Inuyasha's tension. I truly believe there is something Kouga needs to tell Kagome. I've never seen him serious about something seeming so trivial. I believe we should stay out of the way and leave Inuyasha be. I would rather not be on the receiving end of his anger."

Sango smirked. "That wouldn't be a change, though. You normally are, monk."

* * *

Kouga sat patiently for several hours at the entrance to the Bone-Eater's Well, thinking diligently about how he would tell Kagome the truth of her pregnancy. When he had first sensed it, it was during their last round of lovemaking before journeying to the village. Needless to say, the knowledge of her impending pregnancy didn't give him quite the satisfaction he was hoping for in their countless round of sex.

He was going to be a father. It was everything he ever dreamed about, to have a family with his dear Kagome. He hardly expected it to come so soon. Inuyasha's words echoed through his mind. Self-control was non-existent around Kagome. She was intoxicating. Her flesh glistened, her eyes glittered, and her voice was like cherubs singing from heaven. The mutt knew nothing about how he felt with Kagome. Apparently mating with his dead miko did him no justice; otherwise, he would understand Kouga's undying devotion for his mate.

Kouga heaved a sigh and looked to the sky. The sun was beginning to fall from its high position in the sky. Just how long had he been sitting there waiting? The day was nearly done, and every second that passed without Kagome's return was harder to endure. His heart thrummed against his rib cage, threatening to burst through as his anxiety peaked.

"Kouga? What are you doing?"

The wolf demon nearly jumped out of his fur at the sound of her sweet voice from behind him. He spun over his shoulder and saw Kagome holding on to the edge of the well as she climbed out. "Sweetheart, how was your trip?" He stood and hoisted her out of the well, swinging her over the edge until her feet met the grass-blanketed ground.

"It was nice," she smiled. "I told my mother about you. She took it better than I thought she would, but she's always understood. I told her I wanted to spend my life with you. She gave us her blessing, but asked that I come to visit her every once in a while."

Kouga pulled her into his embrace. "That's not too much to ask at all. I would never want you to be pulled from your family. You can visit them as much as you wish. I sure won't stop you." His arms tightened around her lower back, avoiding the full yellow bag hanging from her shoulders.

"Are you okay? You seem a little antsy."

Kouga inwardly cursed. She wasn't blind or stupid. She knew something was on his mind. Mating with her would ensure no secrets being held between them.

"I'm fine, love. In fact, I'm wonderful. But, there is something we need to discuss."

"Okay. Could we go to the village, though? I need to sit down in a chair. This bag is killing me," Kagome said.

Kouga instantly grabbed the bag from her shoulders, laying it down against the edge of the well. "I wish we could, but I'm pretty sure Inuyasha won't allow it. He insisted I tell you this now."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Kouga, did something bad happen? You're starting to worry me."

He shook his head, rubbing his hands against the sides of her arms. "No, nothing bad. It's a very good thing." He tugged her down onto the edge of the well, sitting down next to her while grabbing her hands tight. "Do you remember when you first came to stay at the den? You played with the wolf pups."

Kagome smiled at the happy memory, the children's squeals and chorus of laughter filling her ears. "Yes, I do. You thought I was good with them."

Kouga nodded once. "I did. It warmed my heart to see you welcoming my lifestyle and taking care of the tribe's pups. They adore you."

Kagome chuckled. "I adore them, too. They're cute. I love children."

Kouga swallowed hard and drew in a deep breath. "I'm glad to hear that you do, sweetheart, because we're going to be having our own."

Kagome's mouth curved into a wider smile. "Of course we will, Kouga. I can't imagine my life with you without having children of our own. It's going to be wonderful when it happens."

Kouga shook his head, gliding one of his hands up to cup her cheek. "Kagome, you don't understand. It _has _happened."

Kagome's smile faded. "What?"

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant with our pup." Kagome pulled away from him, her chocolate eyes wide with surprise. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out but an incoherent stammer. "Honey, I know this is a lot to imagine, but I can smell the pregnancy on you. It's nothing we can't handle. It's been a dream of mine to have children with you, and now we get to have that. Watching you connect with the other pups of the tribe make me realize just how loving of a mother you're going to be."

"I… I can't believe this is happening. I don't feel any different," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her flat stomach. "This doesn't seem real."

Kouga cracked a smile and put his arms around her back. "I know it doesn't. It's a lot to take right now when we're so early into our relationship, but everything is going to be fine, I promise. I'm going to take care of you and our baby. We're going to be safe and happy for the rest of our lives."

Kagome's face fell. "Oh Kouga, I know we're going to be happy. This is just… so much to take. I never expected to be a mother, not now. There's too much I wanted to do. I…" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned, collapsing straight into Kouga's chest. Without the support of his arms around her, she would have surely fallen to the ground.

Kouga sighed deeply and hoisted her against his chest. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment about Kagome's impending pregnancy. He wondered if there would have been a better way to break the news to her. Either way, he was sure the outcome wouldn't have changed. Ending his thoughts, he turned and ran for the village, hoping that when Kagome came to, she would see things in his perspective and know that their baby was a blessing, unexpected or not.

* * *

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. He could smell Kouga closing in on the village with Kagome in tow. Rolling the stiffness from his shoulders, Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and folded his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently on the dirt road as he waited for Kouga and Kagome to reach him. He was eager to know how Kagome reacted to the news of her pregnancy. He hardly expected her to be a mother, but he knew she would be a good one. She sure babied him since she'd known him.

"Muttface."

Inuyasha blinked out of his musings and found Kouga standing before him with Kagome unconscious in his arms. "What the hell did you do to her? Beat the truth into her?"

"That's not funny, Mutt," Kouga seethed. "I told Kagome the truth. It was a lot for her to take. She passed out. She wasn't expecting to find out she's carrying my pup. We haven't been mated that long!"

"Well, didn't I tell you? That's what happens when you have sex with a woman, you moron. If she gets knocked up, you can only blame yourself and your inability to keep your damn clothes on," Inuyasha taunted with a smirk. He turned around before Kouga could release his wrath. "We better get her into a hut. Sango will help take care of her. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

Kouga said nothing. He grumbled to himself and followed Inuyasha into the village where Sango was polishing her Hiraikotsu and Miroku was sitting across from her on a log, having casual conversation. Both lifted their heads and stood when they saw Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome unconscious in her mate's arms.

"What happened to Kagome?" Sango asked, rushing over to her friend's side. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She just didn't take the news so well that she's pregnant," Inuyasha answered flat-out before Kouga could.

Sango's eyes widened. "What? Kagome's pregnant? But…" She turned to Kouga. "You're both going to have a child?"

Kouga nodded. "It would appear so. You have nothing to fear, exterminator. Kagome and my pup will be well taken care of. She just needs to rest, and when she awakens, I'll speak with her again on the matter. I was hoping you would be able to watch over her, help her come out of unconsciousness. You are a good friend to her, and your presence may soothe her."

Sango nodded. "Yes. We'll take her to my hut. Follow me." She pulled her weapon over her shoulder and walked off, Kouga not far behind with Kagome tight against his chest.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "So, this was the important news you were speaking of? Kagome is with child?"

The half-demon nodded. "Yeah. I could smell it on her. I figured if I knew about it, Kouga had to know. Kagome would have been telling us about if she knew. I made Kouga tell her," Inuyasha explained.

Miroku nodded once. "I see. So you interfered in their relationship?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed. "I didn't interfere in anything, monk. I made sure Kouga did the right thing. Kagome's our friend. She deserves to know the truth, and to know what she should expect out of her life with that wolf. I told her I would be friends with him for her, and I damn well mean it, but she's going to be happy with him or I'll kick his ass."

Miroku shook his head and chuckled. "Your brash concern for Kagome's wellbeing is charming, Inuyasha. But you cannot force him to do anything. I cannot see Kouga hurting Kagome in any way. He truly loves her." Inuyasha gave an indignant "humph" in response and merely broke their eye contact. "You know it's true, Inuyasha. Perhaps it is time to put aside your anger for Kouga, not for him, but for Kagome."

"I already have, monk," Inuyasha growled. "But I made it perfectly clear that I will be looking out for her happiness. I hurt her, and I saw what it did. I don't want her to go through it again."

Miroku cracked a small smile. "Inuyasha, I think you've grown up."

* * *

Kouga sat staring at Kagome, waiting as patiently as he could for her to awaken. Her breathing was calm, her body still, but she made no signs of waking up.

"She'll be all right, Kouga," Sango assured him, breaking the unbearable silence. "I know Kagome. I can understand her reaction to the news, but everything will be fine. She'll be an excellent mother, and if she ever needs me, I'll be there."

Kouga nodded, not tearing his eyes from Kagome. "I am sure she will appreciate that, exterminator. My Kagome will teach our pup how to be as kind, gentle and strong as she is. I look forward to parenthood with her at my side. Nothing will touch them so long as I'm around."

Sango smiled and knelt down next to the wolf demon. "I'm glad you feel that way, Kouga. I'm sure Kagome will be just as thrilled as you are once the surprise of the news passes." She got back up and adjusted the wet rag lying on Kagome's head, shifting her ebony hair from her eyes carefully. "She'll be nothing other than happy, Kouga. Trust me."

A gentle groan escaped from Kagome's lips, her body shifting slightly and catching the attention of both Sango and Kouga. Sango pulled the damp cloth from her forehead, pressing her palm over the clammy flesh there. "Welcome back, Kagome? Are you all right?"

The young girl moaned and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so." Her chocolate eyes connected with the crystal ocean blueness of Kouga's. "It's true, isn't it?"

Kouga grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Yes, it is. I would never make something like this up, sweetheart. We really are going to have a baby."

Kagome cracked a smile and chuckled weakly. "That's… wonderful. I'm so sorry I fainted."

Kouga shook his head. "Don't be sorry about a thing. The news was unexpected for both of us. I'm just glad you're all right."

Sango patted Kagome's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone and let the others know you're awake." The demon exterminator pushed herself off her knees and walked quietly out of the hut.

Kouga ran his hand over Kagome's face. "You had no idea, did you?"

Kagome's smile strengthened. "Of course not. How could I possibly know already? How do _you_ know?"

Kouga grinned. "My senses are a lot stronger than a human's. As soon as it happened, I could smell it on you."

"What's it like, to smell our child?" Kagome asked quietly.

Kouga stopped to think on how to word it. "Well, I can smell you, but a part of your scent is a little detached from your body, like a separate entity. I can smell a little part of myself mixed in with it, but the scent is a little sweet. That unique scent stays connected to you, but is a separate life force."

Kagome nodded against the pillow. "I see." She paused for a moment. "When did it happen?"

Kouga drew in a deep breath. "The last time we made love. It's been recent, Kagome, so don't think I've been keeping the truth from you. I don't want to lie to you about anything, but this was rather big news, and very unexpected. We haven't been together that long. I don't want you to feel obligated because of our child."

Kagome grabbed his other hand, giving a reassuring squeeze to both. "It's definitely not an obligation. I know I never expected to have a baby quite so early, but it's special because it's with you. I have nine months to prepare for it. I'll treasure every day of it, and every day after I give birth to our baby. And when we're ready, we'll have more, and I'll treasure all of them as well."

Kouga swallowed hard, averting his gaze from hers. "Kagome, there's something else I should probably tell you."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?"

"Well, the thing with wolves is that they are extremely fertile. Even though you're a human, there's a possibility my demon blood may overcome yours in a sense," he replied quietly.

Kagome frowned at his ambiguity. "What do you mean?"

Kouga turned to look back down at her. "It's too early for me to tell, but it's a high possibility you're pregnant with more than one child. In fact, I would almost bank on you having at least two or three. Wolf pups are born in packs. It may be the same with us."

Kagome stared at him as his words echoed in her head. "More than one?"

Kouga nodded. "And it may not be nine months. Wolf pups are born in 60 days. I'd have to check on how long gestation will last due to your human blood."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wh-what? Two months? That's humanly impossible! I can't have a child in only two months! You may be a wolf, but I'm not. I have no demon blood in me whatsoever."

"That may be true, love, but I don't know for sure yet. Perhaps Kaede will know."

Kagome pushed herself from the cot, despite Kouga's insisting for her to continue lying down. "Well, we better ask her now, then, because if I'm having more than one child, _and_ having them in two months, I have a lot of things to work out." With Kouga's help, they marched straight towards Kaede's hut, ignoring their friends on the way. In curiosity, they followed close behind and entered the hut where Kaede was grinding herbs into medicine, Shippo sitting next to her watching in interest.

"Kaede, I have something I need to ask you," Kagome began, her face set in stone and serious.

Kaede looked up at the young girl. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Because I've mated with Kouga, and he's a wolf, will it take nine months or two before I give birth?" She silently hoped the priestess answered the former, but tried to hide it from Kouga, who didn't tear his eyes off her, even when she inquired Kaede.

"Well, the concept of humans mating with demons is a tricky thing. However, I am sure ye will follow the gestation of a human since ye are one. Of course, multiple births are a possibility just the same due to Kouga's blood," Kaede answered. "As a matter of fact, it is unlikely ye will have just one child."

Kagome's face paled. She could barely imagine the process of childbirth for one baby, but for two, or even three? Her stomach knotted merely thinking about it. "I see. I think I need to lie down again."

Kouga immediately picked her up in his arms, resting her against his chest. "Everything will be all right, Kagome. I promise." He turned back to Kaede. "Thank you for the answers, Kaede." The old woman merely nodded. Kouga walked past his friends, taking Kagome back to the hut. _'I am sorry for putting such a burden on you, Kagome. Truly sorry.'_ Kouga knelt down and settled her body carefully on the cot, covering her with the blanket once more. He ran his hand along her face. "I will see to it you rest, Kagome. I will take care of you and our pups."

Kagome merely smiled and closed her eyes, falling to sleep instantly from the strain of truth. Kouga sighed deeply and slumped his shoulders.

"More than one kid, huh? Think you can handle it?" Inuyasha's voice spoke up from the doorway.

Kouga looked up at the dog demon and nodded. "I can. I'm not so sure Kagome can. She's not taking this as well as I hoped."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Stop worrying so damn much. Kagome's strong. She'll be fine, even if she ends up having more than one of your pups. If she can handle you, she can handle your kids."

Kouga chuckled. "I hope you're right, Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to try updating every Sunday or Monday until the story ends. I actually had the chapter completed last night, but was having login problems, so I couldn't get the chapter up in time. I hope everyone likes the chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kagome awoke alone in the hut, her body warm and calm. There was a quiet conversation outside of the closed door, but for the life of her, she couldn't lean up to see who it was. Her body ached and her head hurt.

She heard someone burst through the door, causing her to jerk herself up to see who it was.

Kouga.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He leaned down next to her, gently trailing his hand along her face. The warmth of his skin soothed her.

"I feel like I'm sick or something," Kagome groaned. "I think it's all in my head, though."

"Well, whether it's in your head or not makes no difference to me. I'll take care of you," Kouga assured her. He grabbed her hand, holding it tight. "Forgive me for doing this to you, Kagome. I have continually forced myself upon you, and it's solely my fault you must go through this."

Kagome craned her neck to look at him, her face filled with disbelief. "Forced yourself on me? Kouga, I was willing every time. How could you possibly think that?"

Kouga lowered his head. "I don't know. I just feel that way, is all. If I had been a more careful lover, this wouldn't have happened so soon. It's too soon for you."

Kagome bit her lip and reached out to him. He grabbed her hand and helped her to sit up. "Kouga, I want you to listen to me. I won't deny that I think it's too soon, but… it feels right. I'm happy. I want to have children with you, whether it's now or a million years from now. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Kouga smiled and nodded once. "You're sure about this? You're not just saying this to make me happy, are you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, of course not. I mean it. I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world. Before you know it, we're going to have a child. Or children. And it's okay with me."

Kouga was on top of her, raining kisses over her face. Kagome giggled at the tickling sensation he gave her, crying out his name amidst her laughter.

"What's going on? Kagome!" Inuyasha burst into the hut, Tetsusaiga drawn and his eyes burning a hole through the twosome on the floor. He groaned and put his sword away, shaking his head in aggravation. "You've _got _to be kidding me! You just got pregnant! Are you trying to make _more_?"

Kagome felt her face flush and she turned her head to avoid his gaze. Kouga got off of Kagome and cracked his knuckles. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy, Dog-Boy?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Haven't you ever heard of self-freakin'-control? At least I have that!"

Kouga opened his mouth to say something in rebuke, but Kagome's sweet laughter echoed through the room. Inuyasha and Kouga turned to her in question.

When her laughter died down, she had tears in her eyes. "I've never been so happy. I have a wonderful mate, I'm having children, and you two are actually getting along. I don't think I could have asked for more even if I tried."

_**

* * *

**_

Nine months later…

Kouga paced back and forth outside of the hut, listening to Kagome's cries of pain.

"I want to go in there. She needs me," Kouga demanded.

Inuyasha settled his palm on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "You go in there and your kids aren't going to have a father. Kaede said she would be fine with her and Sango."

Kouga groaned. "But what if something happens and I'm not there?"

"You should have patience, Kouga," Miroku spoke up. "Kagome is a very strong woman. She will be just fine with Kaede. If she suspects something amiss, she will surely call you in there, but it is inappropriate for a man to be with a woman while she is going through childbirth."

"I don't give a damn if it's inappropriate!"

"Wolf, chill out. My threat still stands," Inuyasha warned. "I'm not afraid to do it."

Kouga began pacing again and folded his arms over his chest to keep his fidgeting to a minimum. It had been three hours since Kagome's water broke. Thankfully, Kagome and Kouga were visiting in Kaede's village. Kaede didn't have anything to help with Kagome's labor pains, so she had been screaming and crying out a slew of curses no one expected to hear from her.

And she had still not had the babies.

"Giving birth isn't an easy feat, but Kagome will be fine," Inuyasha replied. "I've seen her go through worse things, like mating with you."

Kouga couldn't help but crack a smirk. "I've heard your dead miko say the same thing about _you_."

Inuyasha scowled. "You're lucky. In other circumstances, I would gut you."

"You could try if you want, but you probably—."

Kagome's bloodcurdling scream pierced through the air, making the hairs on Kouga's neck stand on end. The wolf prince turned on his heel and marched straight for the front door of the hut. Inuyasha firmly grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't, Kouga. Everything's fine. You're just going to make everyone worry and blow everything out of proportion," Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga turned around, his eyes narrowed. "Maybe someday when you're having pups, you'll understand, Dog Boy, that you need to be with your woman. My place is right next to Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and after a few passing seconds, Inuyasha released his hand and nodded. Kouga spun back towards the hut and rushed inside, nearly breaking down the door. Kagome was propped against several feather pillows with Sango knelt next to her, holding one of her hands and giving her comforting words. Kaede was sitting in between Kagome's split bent legs, blocking Kouga's view of Kagome's most intimate area, and what exactly was coming out of it.

"Kouga, what are you doing in here?" Sango exclaimed.

"I need to be with my mate. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm staying right here with her until the babies are born," Kouga said with a determined frown. His eyes connected with Kagome's. "I'm staying right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere until our babies are here."

Kagome cracked a weak smile and reached out to him with her free hand. "Oh Kouga. I'm so glad you're here."

"Kagome, your next contraction will be coming any second. Kouga, sit down with her now or I'm going to have to ask ye to leave," Kaede said firmly without turning to look at the wolf. Kouga nodded and rushed to Kagome's side, gripping her hand with his.

"I'm scared, Kouga. What if something happens to the babies?" Kagome sobbed.

Kouga shook his head and pressed his lips against her clammy forehead. "Nothing's going to happen to our babies. I'm right here with you. I'll be your strength. Just do everything Kaede asks, and I'll be right next to you the whole time. Hold my hand as tight as you want."

"Kagome, ye need to push now," Kaede spoke up. Kagome answered her in a scream and pulled her knees back towards her stomach, leaning her head against Kouga's shoulder as she pushed. "You're doing well, Kagome. Several more pushes ought to do it."

"Oh God! This hurts!" Kagome cried out, tightening her hold on both Kouga's and Sango's hands.

"You can do it, Kagome! Just think of what it's going to be like to have them here with you," Sango urged.

Kouga pushed Kagome's bangs back out of her eyes, nodding in agreement with Sango's words. "Yeah, it will be wonderful, sweetheart. Push hard. We're all here for you. We're all here with you."

Sucking in a breath, Kagome grunted and groaned until the shrill cries of a baby rung throughout the room.

"Ye have a baby boy," Kaede announced with a smile, holding up a small crying bundle that was covered in blood.

Kagome and Kouga stared in amazement. "We have a son," Kagome murmured.

"My son. He's perfect," Kouga added, pressing his lips against Kagome's.

"Sango, could ye clean him and clothe him? The other one will be along in a moment," Kaede replied. Sango nodded and rested her palm on Kagome's cheek for a second before standing up and carefully taking the crying baby boy from Kaede's arms.

"He's so tiny," Kagome said meekly. "I can't believe it." She looked up at Kouga. "Do you think he will have a brother or a sister?"

Kouga smiled and shook his head. "I don't know, sweetheart. I guess we'll find out soon."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked and he sniffed the ear. Miroku gave him a questioning stare. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's pups are here. Both of them."

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop staring down at the two cooing babies in her arms. Exhaustion clawed at her, but she refused sleep. She couldn't stop gazing at the dark sheet of hair on both their heads, and she wondered endlessly on the color of their eyes.

"Ye did well, Kagome. Sango and I will leave ye both alone for awhile and inform Inuyasha and Miroku of the births," Kaede said with a smile. "Have ye decided on names for them?"

Kouga and Kagome's eyes connected and they smiled. "Yes, we have. You can tell Miroku and Inuyasha that the boy is Taro and the girl is Hanako."

Kaede nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the hut. Sango folded her hands in front of herself and smiled. "I'm so happy for you both. I hope you'll come to visit us when they're old enough to travel."

Kagome nodded. "We will. And thank you, Sango, for being here for me. You made this a lot easier."

Sango shed several tears and wiped them away with her finger. "I'm glad I could help. I'll be here when you need me, Kagome. Your twins too." Sango turned and rushed out of the hut before she could show herself crying.

Kouga turned to Kagome and pressed his lips against her forehead, then to his newborn son and daughter. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled. "Tired. In pain. But all that doesn't matter in the least now that we have our children." She rubbed her face against the top of little Hanako's head gently and lovingly. "Do you like their names?"

"I love them. I love everything about them. They're absolutely perfect, just like you," Kouga swooned.

Kagome shook her head. "Are you going to flatter your children the way you do me?"

Kouga wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Kagome chuckled. "You really shouldn't answer a question with another question."

Kouga's lips stretched into a smirk. "Are you going to punish me for it?"

Kagome kissed the tops of her twins' heads and looked up to gaze at her mate's playful expression. "Not to your satisfaction, Kouga. And you shouldn't talk that way in front of your children."

Kouga's smile faded into a serious stare. "You don't have to worry about a thing, sweetheart. I'm not going to teach our pups things you wouldn't approve of. And besides, they're newborns. They don't comprehend what we're saying."

Kagome shook her head. "No, they don't, but we're going to have to realize that our lives have changed dramatically. It's not just us anymore. We didn't really have much time for just us. We have children now. They come first always."

Kouga nodded and leaned in, cupping her cheek in his palm. "Kagome, don't you know? You, Taro and Hanako will always come first with me. And if anyone has anything to say about it, I'll show them the fury of the wolf demon that's mated to the most wonderful woman in the world."

Tears pooled in the corners of Kagome's eyes. "Oh Kouga…"

Kouga closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers for a short but sweet kiss. After pulling away, he rubbed the tops of his pups' heads lovingly. "The three of you will always be first on my list. And to think that Dog Boy is the one who brought you to me, and gave me my pups. I never thought I would be thanking him for anything, the mutt."

"Maybe you should check out the room before you start insulting me, Wolf," Inuyasha's gruff voice came from behind. Kagome looked up and Kouga turned around, finding Inuyasha standing in the open doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to meet your godchildren?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "My what?"

Kagome and Kouga exchanged glances before turning back to the bewildered dog demon. "Yeah. Kagome wants you to be Taro and Hanako's godfather. So, will you?"

Inuyasha walked to Kagome's side, kneeling down to gaze upon the sleeping twins. "You want me to be their godfather? Really, Kagome?"

The ebony-haired girl nodded again and turned to Kouga, easing the twins towards him. He took his pups with ease, curling them in his arms and rubbing them against his fur armor.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, pulling his arms apart so she could grab his hands. "I do. I want you to be in Taro and Hanako's lives. I want them to know how great you are, and even though we had our fights, it's normal and I still love you. You're my best friend, Inuyasha. I want my twins to know you, to be around you as much as I have."

Inuyasha sat speechless, opening his mouth to say something even though nothing would come out. He looked down at his lap to hide the blush forming in his cheeks.

"Believe it or not, Mutt, but I wouldn't mind if you were," Kouga spoke up. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at the wolf prince. "I want my pups to be safe, and if there's ever a time I can't be there for them, I would want someone like you to protect them, like you've protected Kagome."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "I'll teach those pups a thing or two about you, Wolf."

Kouga chuckled and shook his head. "You can tell them all you want, Muttface. Either way, I would be honored if you'd be their godfather. Me and Kagome both decided on it."

Inuyasha's eyes fell on the two sleeping wolf demon pups. Their ears were pointy, just like Kouga's, and their thick, black hair rivaled Kagome's. They were the splitting image of the girl. "Your pups are half-demons, just like me. I don't want to see them go through the hell I had to. I'll keep them safe. They won't know that kind of ugliness, that's for damn sure."

Kagome broke down into tears and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, crying into his shoulder and thanking him endlessly. Inuyasha held her close, silently vowing to himself to keep Kagome, Taro and Hanako in his sights until the day he died. He promised himself he would never let anything happen to them.

"All right. I'll do it. I'll be their godfather, and I'll protect them from anything, including Naraku," Inuyasha replied. He suddenly pushed Kagome away, his eyes burning into hers, his expression falling into seriousness. "Naraku will detect your pups, Kagome. They're going to be in danger so long as he's alive and the Jewel is being sought after."

Kagome nodded. "I know. I won't let anything happen to them. Naraku won't get them, I swear. I'll try my hardest to detect the jewel shards so Naraku can't have them."

"And how the hell are you gonna do that? You're a mom now. You have to watch over your pups," Inuyasha pointed out, his brows furrowed.

"I know, and I will, but as much as I can, I'll still look for the jewel shards. There are a lot of people I know that I can depend on to help keep them safe. But I have to continue looking for the shards if they are to be protected. The longer we go looking for them, the more of a chance Naraku will have to capture them, and I can't imagine losing my children to that monster. I'm not going to let it happen," Kagome explained with a frown.

Kouga smirked. "That's my Kagome for you. Naraku doesn't stand a chance against us now."

"Damn straight," Inuyasha agreed. "We'll take care of that bastard, no problem." He smiled at Kagome before standing up once more. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. Kagome, get some damn sleep. I can tell you're exhausted. Your pups aren't going anywhere." He walked to the door of the hut, turning and smirking at the family in the middle of the room. "We've got a long road ahead of us. Those pups are going to see a lot in their lives. And hopefully, they'll live in a world without Naraku in it. Let's hope we can give that to them."

Kagome nodded. "I agree. Thank you, Inuyasha, for everything." The dog demon nodded and walked out of the hut, shutting the door behind him. Kagome turned to Kouga, who was staring down at the sleeping pups. "I'm so happy, Kouga."

The wolf demon lifted his head and smiled. "Me too, Kagome. Everything is working out the way I always hoped, but I never thought I would be so lucky. I never thought you would consent to being my mate, and that so soon, we would have pups of our own. Not to mention I never thought I would be friends with that muttface." Kagome couldn't suppress a giggle. "But most of all, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you and our pups. You've given me a reason to live, to bring peace to the world and destroy Naraku."

Kagome leaned forward, resting her nose against his. "We're in this together, Kouga, and I don't plan on slowing down. There's a lot more than this waiting for us."

"I can't wait, Kagome. I just can't wait."

THE END

* * *

**_A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the abrupt end to the story, but I was losing interest, and didn't want to end up axing the story altogether. I wanted to complete it, whether it was rushed or not. I knew if I ended up spreading everything out, the writing would have been poor because I just simply didn't want to write it anymore. However, I would like to thank all of my readers for their support. I'm sure another Inuyasha story will come, because I just love the series, but I'm more in Fushigi Yuugi at the moment than anything, and am anxious to write the next story. Keep checking my profile for updates. I'm pretty random, so you never know, an Inuyasha story may be closer than we all think! Thank you all for your reviews and continued support! It's meant a lot to me! HALOGAZER_**


End file.
